Pictures of Music
by YellowBeeDee
Summary: Bella is music. Edward is a kick-ass photographer. Edward is seriously lacking in the music department. Music comforts Bella. Love, lust and heartbreak ensue. Rated M
1. Electricity Eeelectricity

**A/N: Okay... So I've had _plenty_ of versions of _Twilight _in my head since I read the books! But this is the first time i have actually typed it down into something i think is worth reading. At least i hope it is *laughs nervously*. Anyhoo... this took me _forever_ to write so i hope you guys like it!**

**_Twilight_ and its characters do not belong to. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Rain.

Rain never bothered me before. It's been apart of me since before I was born. I've lived here in Forks, Washington for all seventeen years of my existence. Not one day in my short life have I resented the fact the Forks is under constant cloud cover. It never brought me down from a high of happiness. If and when something brought me down a notch, my mother, Renee, would perk me back up by telling me a story or singing to me.

My mother.

Renee had the most beautiful singing voice. She would always joke that she should audition for one of the singing competitions that showed on television. I would encourage her to do it because I wanted to share with the world my own personal juke box. And I mean the quite literally. Renee had every song you could think of, and then some, stored in her little head. She had her favorites that she would sing all the time depending on her mood and what she was doing. Sometimes she'd surprise me by belting out one of the songs I hadn't ever heard before. When I would question her about the song, she would just smile and stop whatever she was doing to teach it to me. I used to think of myself _very_ musically educated.

That is until about four months ago when I stopped listening to music all together. I stopped listening when my mother died.

My dad, Charlie, and I both went and crawled into corners at different parts of the universe. We didn't talk to each other for a month. Not because we didn't want to, but because we couldn't. Both of as were afraid that any conversation we tried to make would steer its way to my mother. A month to the day later he couldn't hold it in anymore. He got home from work that night and sat on the couch without even acknowledging his dinner. He just went to the couch and started crying. I went and sat next to him and put my arms around him, crying too.

"Why?!" he cried. "_Why did she have to leave us like this?"_

"_I don't know," _I sobbed, "_I miss her too much to understand anything."_

We left it at that. Just holding each other for support. Thinking about how my mother's death had such inconvenient timing. Not that anything about death is ever convenient. We just sat there crying. All night. Our dinner was left on the table, untouched by either of us.

It was the first time I cried for the whole crap of a situation. I was to in shock to let the fact that my mother was actually dead, sink in. I think it was because I saw Charlie crying. He was always the strong one in our small family; never letting anything get to him. It was seeing my father slip that made me slip. I no longer had control of my emotions if he didn't. All we had was each other now; each other's support.

The sound of the rain pounding on my window pulled me of my reverie. I was always sad now, especially because of the rain. And I didn't have my juke box to cheer me up. I despised it now for being the one thing that I never minded then turning into the one thing that reminded me of my mother the most; because she wasn't around to divert my attention anymore.

Now it's Monday October third and I'm getting ready for school. I hadn't been to school for the past two weeks. The last time I was there I was overwhelmed by all of the stares and whispers that had accumulated, that I broke down right in the middle of the hallway crying, almost screaming—because I didn't have control of my emotions any more. I slipped. Charlie let me stay home that first week but I had to beg and plead for him to show mercy and let me stay home another week. I was considering begging again but I knew I had to just get it over with. Either the whispers would decrease and dissipate or I would get used to them. Whichever way, I needed to be at school.

Just as I started considering begging again, my phone and broke my concentration.

_Alice_

I grabbed the phone in frustration and flipped it open with too much force. "Alice, I'm coming to school today. You don't need to check on me," I spat. "If you're so worried I'm going to bail on school again then you obviously don't have faith in my promises Alice. I promised didn't I?" As soon as I questioned her questioning my loyalty, I felt instantly bad. Alice has been my best friend since the fifth grade and we were practically attached at the hip. We would do anything for each other. I shouldn't have been so cold to her.

"Sorry," she said with ice in her voice. I knew it; I shouldn't have been so mean. "And you did promise. I just can't wait for you to be back here. It's _so_ boring with out you."

I huffed and said, "I'll be there in ten minutes." Right as I hung up I could here her squealing on the other end.

I started rushing so I could get something quick to eat then be on my way. As I bolted down the stairs I heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I rounded the corner in to the kitchen where I found Charlie sitting down to a bowl of cereal. He always left the house at five in the morning. He shouldn't be here at _seven thirty._

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"I figured I would go into work late today," he said as he shrugged and put a spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth.

"Why?"

He just shrugged again. Being the chief of police, as he was, you can't be late to work on your own accord. He has the duty of protecting people's lives. So I knew something was up.

"What's going on?"

He looked up from the paper he was reading and put his spoon down, all the while letting out one big huff. "I'm making sure you go to school today."

"You are driving me?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to make sure you actually got in your truck and left for school."

"How do you know I wasn't just planning to leave the house and spend my day in Port Angeles?" I smiled despite myself at the ludicrous idea of me skipping school. _Right._

He lifted an eyebrow at me as if he was thinking the same thing. Then he got up to put his bowl in the sink as he said, "The school security guard will tell me if he doesn't see you anywhere around campus."

"Gah!" I heaved in exasperation, raising my arms in the air. "Do you _not_ realize how embarrassing it will be to have a creepy old cop follow you around school?"

He laughed at my suggestion while I gaped at him like he'd lost part of his mind. "He's not going to follow you around Bella," he said letting another snicker slip. "He'll just be watching. No one will notice, and you won't feel embarrassed."

"Fine," I said as I turned, not felling hungry anymore. This was _not_ how I wanted to start my day.

I sloshed my way though the rain to my baby made of metal and air bags. My Chevy and its advanced age drove me to school everyday. The growling engine would alert all of the other smaller cars on the road of on my presence, so they could get out of the way. I loved it. It was very durable and simple. Nothing fancy like the boats I see around here sometimes. Alice had her own yellow Turbo 911 Porsche, for crying out loud. She always picked it over my Chevy; she did take to kindly to it always cursing it under her breath. I don't remember the last time I drove her any where. It was always her car or the highway.

I climbed in and turned it on simultaneously so the inside would heat up without taking too long. I drove to Forks High with the radio off as per usual and just listened to the roar of the engine. I got there in about fifteen minutes, just before the first bell and parked a few spaces down from Alice's Porsche. I spotted her under the rain cover hovering over the entrance of the cafeteria. I got out quickly and hurried over to her. When I reached her, I noticed her face was set in to a very peeved grimace.

"You're late," she huffed. "You said 'ten minutes' and it's been twenty. Now I won't get to talk to you until third period. What the hell, Bella?" Her face fell in to a sad pout and I felt so guilty. The whole time I was out of school I hadn't talked to her; not until _yesterday_. Standing there now I realized how much I missed her.

Alice Brandon had short spiky black hair, what went perfect with her size. I don't even think she is at the five foot mark. But warning: _Do not _poke fun at her size. Somewhere stored in her slight figure, there is a wrath of fury reserved for that particular person who decides to make a short joke. Alice is feared by the toughest people that attend Forks High.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said in a pleading voice. "Charlie ambushed me this morning and with roads being so slick… I drove _super _slowly." I exaggerated the Charlie part but I was still a little pissed at him. I should make it a point to purposely walk by the security guard and get Charlie off my back.

She lifted her face and smiled at me before she attacked me with hug. "I missed you _so _much!" she said as she let me go. "It's been so damn boring here without anyone to really talk to." Then the bell rang and she gave me another hug before going to her first class.

Charlie had told all my teachers I was sick for the two weeks, and they told him he should go by the school to pick up my make-up work so I wouldn't fall behind. So as soon as I walked into my classes I handed my teachers the make-up work and was completely caught up. I think I was even understanding some things more that the other students.

When third period rolled around, Alice was already by my side eager to tell me specific details from occurrences that happed while I was absent. But there was no time for talking because we had a Spanish test that took the whole hour…for her. What can I say? I had extra study time.

At the end of the hour she practically ran us through the cafeteria lines and to our table so we could actually talk. Alice was friends with more people than I was and some of then sat with us, but most of her attention was always on me. We were best friends. Sometimes I even considered her a sister, a big sister despite her size; almost a foot shorter that me. She's always there to defend and protect me from anything. And vise versa.

She was practically bouncing in her seat as she relayed to me all of the happenings while I was out. She told me everything—and I mean _everything_— from who 'broke up' and who 'hooked up' to the quitting of a custodian. Everything was spilled in literally the first five minutes. I wasn't sure how her mine could retain so much information. To be honest I'm not sure if I actually caught it all, but it made her happy to tell me useless trivia about the student body.

Sat and listened to her mindless chatter when I saw the cafeteria doors open in my periphery. I glanced up from Alice, not really listening anymore, and looked in the direction of the doors. I saw three people I had never seen before walk through them. All three were very good looking men. Young enough to still be in high school, but defiantly not buys.

One was big with dark hair. He looked like he could lift a small car with one hand. The next had blonde hair, and looked slightly as strong as the first one but not as big. And the one behind then had bronzed colored disheveled hair that hung in his face before he swept it out of the way with his hand. He didn't look as built as the other two, but just as gorgeous. All three of the boys went to sit at an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

"Oh, shit!" I heard Rosalie Hale say next to me as she started digging though her purse for some lip gloss. "I don't have _any_ make-up on today. I'm so fucking stupid. I should have known." Rosalie was very beautiful and got a lot of attention from guys. She had long wavy blonde hair and legs for miles. We weren't necessarily friends but she and Alice had classes together so she sat with us during lunch. But never once in the time I've known her did she ever obsess over her appearance. She looked very pretty the days she didn't were make-up. I was staring at her incredulously when Alice waved her hand in front of me to gain my attention back.

"Bella, listen! You need to help me decide—"

"Who are they?" I asked cutting her off, with a slightly awe struck voice that was embarrassingly very girly.

She turned her head toward the table the guys sat at, and looked for a fraction of a second, then turned back slightly blushing. "They're new," she said with a shrug but still flushed and a smile playing around her lips. It was confusing because her lips wanted to smile, but her eyes were indifferent like these new boys had been attending the school for as long as we have. The most confusing thing, though, is that she didn't mention this to me at all. I would have figured that would have the first thing out of her mouth.

"Why didn't you say anything about them before?" I asked as she looked down.

"I don't know," she shrugged as she picked at her salad. Something was off. Just a minute ago she couldn't shut up and now she's freaking blushing and looking down in silence.

I was staring at her in shock when Rose leaned over and stage whispered in my ear, "She's in love with the blonde one. I don't know why. The big one, Emmett-that's his name-is _so_ more attractive than the other two." She snickered as she gazed at the one she called Emmett. "They started going here while you were gone."

"I'm _not_ in _love_ with him!" Alice said in an aggravated voice.

Then I turned back to Alice. "You like him?" I asked her with genuine curiosity. And she just shrugged again, still looking down. "Why didn't you say anything about them?" I asked again.

She looked up a little not meeting my gaze entirely. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to ruin you first day back," she said morosely. "I can't count the number of times that Rose said I was driving her halfway to hell with my obsessing."

"Obsessing?!" I nearly shrieked with excitement that she liked someone. The guys here paid her a lot of attention too, and she would admit that some were attractive to her, but she never acted upon their advances.

She looked up at me then with a small smile on her face. "I have a Trig with him. His name is Jasper and he's really funny, though I've never really talked to him."

"Why haven't you talked to him, Alice?

"I don't know!" she wailed. "Shy… I guess."

"Alice, you are anything _but_ shy," I said a bit agitated that she dubbed herself the she shy one, when it was widely know that if there were an award for shyest person n the word, I would get it. I took pride in that characteristic of mine. And of course she just shrugged again. It was pissing me off that she wouldn't talk to me about it. I guess she really didn't want to make today all about her.

I looked up towards the table then back. "What's the other one's name?" I asked looking at both Alice and Rosalie.

"Edward. Jinx!" they said simultaneously, perking Alice up, and then snickered at one another.

_Edward?_

It was an odd name for a kid our age to have, yet it was endearing. I looked up at the table that they sat again, and locked eyes with him. Edward. I felt like someone had put a defibrillator to my chest; like an electric current went right through me at that moment. He was looking at me with the same curiosity that I was probably looking at him with. His beautiful green eyes going right through me, making feel like my bones had turned soft. He started to turn away hesitantly, but then broke our eye contact.

I turned my attention back at Rose and Alice who were still laughing about the jinx. Our gaze didn't last as long as it felt; it was odd. After more mindless chatter the bell rang, and I was off to Biology.

I had to rush to the Biology room because Alice was slowing me down talking about shopping in Port Angeles for a dress for _homecoming._ I'm not the type of person who gets work up over things like that. Not on my 'to do list'. But nonetheless, it was something she was planning to go to, but not without me. Hopefully I'll catch some illness right before. But knowing Alice she'd probably just drag me there anyway, doped up on medication and everything. I was finally free from her when she darted into here next class.

I practically sprinted in the Biology room not wanting to be late. As soon as I walked in I put my stuff down on my Biology table and pulled out my make-up work and made my way to the back of the classroom to Mr. Banner's desk, where he was sitting reading an e-mail and simultaneously organizing his desk. I put my papers down and turned around to go back to my table without disturbing him. Once I had made my full one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn, I saw a boy with bronze tousled hair sitting at my table—the only place where I could get peace and quiet because I had it all to myself—staring at my stuff. Mr. Banner was still too busy for me to ask him about it, so I just walked back slowly staring at the back of the head of this person who was invading my territory.

I walk up behind him then turned to sit in my seat. I glanced at him in the corner of my eyes and realized my invader was Edward.

_Fuck!_

I let out a big huff of air and kept staring. I was casting my eyes over every inch of his form when I saw he was doing the same thing; looking at me through the corners of his eyes. I looked away quickly, turning to the front of the room, letting out another huff. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let it out. I was starting to feel tingly once more, like the electricity was building up again.

The hour had already started but Mr. Banner was still at his desk, so there where students strewn about the entire classroom chatting and gossiping away their free time. I was trying to focus on a point on the front board to keep from staring at Edward. He was gorgeous from afar, but just inches away from me, he was ungodly beautiful. It was heart breaking.

As I was trying to keep focus or divert my attention to the senseless conversations around me, then there was movement in my periphery. My head slightly twitched to the left at the sight. Then I heard him clearing his throat. I turned my head slightly in his direction. He was facing me now smiling crookedly at me. I turned to face him full on, feeling my cheeks getting hotter by the second. I tried to smile back but didn't succeed. My face felt too heavy from the excess amount of blood that had pooled into my cheeks.

He chuckled a little, probably because of how red my face was, and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Edward Cullen."

And then my heart stopped.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Hey, ladies." Emmett said as we past by a group of giggling freshmen on our way to lunch, with his arms spread as if he was "showing off the goods" as he would say. "See anything you like? Huh?"

Emmet is my older brother. We've been through thick and thin together. When our 'biological' parents left us on the steps outside of a Phoenix hospital—when Emmett was four and I was three—all we had was each other. Our mother told us to stay right where we were and not to move until someone saw them. I remember her saying this to us in a monotonous voice, not meeting our gazes entirely.

About an hour after she left, Emmett and I were playing thumb war when we heard someone behind us.

"Are you two boys lost?" asked a man in a white lab coat. His face was one of concern and shock. He obviously wasn't planning on finding two boys incapable of taking care of themselves at the entrance of a hospital.

"Our mommy told us to wait here, mister. Until some one saw us." Emmett said to the man.

Understanding crossed his face as he slowly took in the image before him. Then he asked the one question that would only come to mind to a person who couldn't comprehend the situation in front of him.

"When is she coming back?" he asked us gravely, already knowing the answer. Both Emmett and I just shrugged because we did understand what was going on. He nodded his head and grasped both of our hands and led us through the doors. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm going to get things sorted out for you two."

Once inside he dragged us around to a number of people asking questions as to what he should do. I don't remember how long we both stayed in the hospital, talking to investigators and CPS officers. But once everything was settled Carlisle took us to our new home, as our new father.

Our new mother, Esme, was excited to have us, yet still disappointed that she did have time to set up our rooms to be the kind "growing boys should have" as she would put it.

Esme was an interior designer back in Phoenix. She loved to decorate and rearrange living spaces. Almost every other day we would walk into a completely new home. She would have the furniture rearranged to the opposite sides of the room or there would be a fresh coat of paint on the walls.

That's the reason why were here in Forks. She got a job designing the interior of a twenty-four story building in Seattle. She flew up here for a week for the job interview and fell in love with the everyday rain. Once she found out she got the job she begged Carlisle to move to Forks. She came across it when she had some free time the day before her flight back to Phoenix.

It was the only logical thing to do, seeing as she was going to spend the better part of a year and then some, working. And I don't know how any of us would have faired well without seeing anything new in our rooms every month for a year.

"Why are you flirting with all of the chicks, man?" Jasper said interrupting my memory. "I though you had your eye on the blonde," he said as we walked into the cafeteria, pointing his head in the direction of a girl rummaging through her bag.

Jasper is mine and Emmett's cousin. He started living with us just a few years prior to the move to Forks. He was the son of Esme's sister, Charlotte Whitlock and her husband Peter. Both Peter and Charlotte were killed in a car accident. Long story short, they collided with drunk driver. The only good thing coming from that situation was that they died instantly; no pain. That little fact always made Jasper feel better when he thought of them. He was their only child, and they left him to Carlisle and Esme.

Esme took him in with eager good graces, happy about the fact there was another boy she could take care of, and getting to keep the only thing that would remind her of her sister the most. He didn't take the Cullen name but it didn't bother her none. There more of Charlotte she could get the better.

"I do. But before I make my move, I wanna check out all the other tail. Weigh my options," Emmett said smugly.

We made our way to our usual table. Emmett and Jasper were both seniors and I was a junior, and we didn't have any classes together. This meant we hardly saw each other during the day. And we were very close, considering our situations, so we used that time to hang out with each other.

"You're weighing you options?" I ask incredulously as we sat down, arching an eyebrow. "Why? You're not the relationship type. I'm surprised you haven't found a girl to fuck with behind the school yet."

"Well little brother," he said as he tried to muzzle my hair, "I wanted a fresh start here. Maybe try for an actual relationship."

Both Jasper and I sat there gaping at him in shock. The only 'relationships' Emmett had, involved a quick bang in a nearby closet, and false promise to call the poor girl. After, I don't know how long, of staring at him, laughter took over me and Jasper, and I was almost on the floor with pain at my sides.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I am capable of having a functional relationship?" he said almost appalled.

"Yes," I said still laughing.

"Damn, man? Which one of these girls took your balls?" Jasper said after he'd sobered up.

"Hey, I've got my balls! I'm going to try for a girlfriend aren't I?"

"Well then what? Did you grow a pussy?"

"You guys are dicks, you know that?" he said royally pissed now.

"Yeah, we know… But you can't blame us for being surprised," I said defending Jasper and I. "But hey, if that's what you want, go for it. —" I stopped then as another paroxysm of amusement took over me again.

"Are you going to try for the blonde?" Jasper asked him ignoring me.

"That's my plan. And her name is Rosalie by the way," Emmett said with a smug smile.

Both Jasper and I looked back in the direction of the table that she was sitting. She was hurriedly putting on her make-up while talking to a girl next to her, who looked concerned for the girl in front of her.

"Well I'll say this: she's got good taste in friends. That Alice Brandon is a fucking trip, man," Jasper said shaking his head as he turned back toward Emmett.

But I couldn't look away. I saw still staring at the concerned girl. She was fucking gorgeous. She had long wavy brown hair that almost reached her thighs as she sat. Her skin was really pale. Nothing like that leathery bronzed skin the girls back in Phoenix had. Then she looked at me.

Her eyes were a creamy chocolate brown that looked as if they came straight from the chocolate factory. _God, that's fucking cheesy. _Her eyes had an obvious depth to them that I couldn't fathom. And as he looked at me I felt like a giant shock had rocked through me.

"Edward!" Emmett said in a raised voice, causing that trance I was in to fizzle around the edges. "Edward! Look! Listen to me!"

I started to turn but I didn't want to break our eye contact. I was fucking basking in all of the energy that surrounded me, obviously because of her. But finally I forced myself to look away and back at Emmett, who by the way looked pissed again.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat.

"What were you staring at?" he asked indifferently, his expression changing from one of pissed to slight curiosity, which fucking pissed _me_ off to no end. He just diverted my attention to something I was finally enjoying in this incredibly small town; although I'm not sure what it was. And for no reason! He should focus more on how he's going to have a "functional relationship," instead of worry where my eyes wander.

"Nothing," I huffed, looking down at my books.

"Touchy," he said raising his arms, palms facing me in retreat.

I was quiet for the rest of the hour, trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Jasper and Emmett were constantly bothering me, asking me what the hell was wrong with me, but I just ignored them keeping full concentration on the feeling I had. I wasn't one to over think inevitable forces like electricity, but when it's surging through your body for no definite reason, you have to question the world and its natural make up.

I was almost late to Biology because of Emmett and Jasper. They were still asking their questions and wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. I was more that relieved when they left for their next classes; almost ecstatic actually. I mean I love those two to death but when they star honing in on something that isn't their damn business, it about drives you up a fucking wall.

When I got to class I went straight to my table. I couldn't wait to get some alone time. No one sat at the table with me so I was there alone with my thoughts, which was okay after the 'lunchroom electricity' had completely taken over my mind. As I started to sit down I noticed a bag filled with school books next to my seat.

_Oh shit._

I groaned internally. I wasn't expecting company to intrude on my damn thought process. Maybe it was another new kid. Surely Mr. Banner would have mentioned that a student already occupied the seat next to me when I got here. But he didn't, so this person must be new. Great, that's just what I fucking need. Some kid asking my questions I don't know that answers to because I haven't been here that long.

I just sat there staring at that bag, when I heard footsteps behind me and saw the chair pull out next to me.

_Fuck me!_

It's the same girl from the cafeteria. I stared at her from the corner of my eyes, feeling a weaker version of the sensation I got in the cafeteria. But it was getting progressively stronger.

My eyes roamed around her absorbing every detail, trying to figure out how she produced an electric current this strong. It was like she had a massive case of static cling.

Now that I was closer I could take into account how much more beautiful she was, just inches away from me. She was wearing an incredibly tight, deep blue sweater that skimmed over her curves and emphasized the size of her tits, bringing then into view thanks to the low neckline.

_You sure do know how to make a man salivate like a puppy that hasn't been fed in a week._

And she looked like wasn't _breathing._ With how tight her sweater was it should have been easy to tell when she took a breath. But she wasn't. I looked at her eyes for the second time today and saw she was staring at me too. She saw that I was watching her and turned to the front of the room letting out the air she had been holding. Her face turned so red, the tomato she looked like could have been embarrassed.

And I just sat there staring still, not feeling embarrassed like I probably should have. I mean I probably looked crazy to her. All of the other students were all milling around the room making pointless conversations, and I was still fucking staring at her.

I decided that I should introduce myself so I can save face and not have her think I'm a total douche with an eye problem. I moved to face her clearing my throat at the same time. She noticed me moving and slowly made her way around to face me.

When I introduced myself with a simple "Hey," ('_hey';_ I could just fucking kick myself for not being more creative) and then told her my name, she just gawked at me like I wasn't speaking fucking English, she even looked like she was holding her breath again. Sure, I was almost fluent in Spanish, but I don't think my mind would go off flaunting my linguistic skills by its fucking self.

My, what I thought was friendly, smile fell. Maybe I'd scared her unintentionally. I looked at her for a few more moments, contemplating the fact that I was probably starting to look like what some people thought Emmett looked like; big and fucking scary.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She blinked then and let out her held breath. _Shit! Why does she keep doing that? She's gonna suffocate her fucking brain. Christ. _

"Um… yeah, err… What did you say?" she asked genuinely confused.

"I said my name was Edward Cullen. Then I asked you if you were okay." I suppressed a snicker at the absurdity of the situation.

"Oh… Hi… I'm Bella Swan"

She started to breathe quickly, talking in as much oxygen as she could for her deprived lungs. With every gulp of air her chest filled to capacity, allowing it to rise and fall just inches away from me. I couldn't help myself, my eyes drifted down. _Holy fuck-me-with-a-jackhammer shit!_ Her heavy breathing was causing her to almost pop out of her small sweater. It took all the fucking will power I had to look back up at her face. She was still trying to compose her breathing.

"Are you having a fit or something? Do I need to tell Mr. Banner to get the nurse?"

"Excuse me?"

I only meant it as a joke; to calm her down possibly. But she was offended almost. I felt like a giant dick for being so fucking rude; though I don't all know what was offensive about my question. She was still glaring at me when I decided to apologize. So much for saving face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… it was a j—"

"Alright class," Mr. Banner said interrupting me, walking to the front of the room, "today we are going to start a new unit. The theory of evolution!" he said with enthusiasm. But his excitement wasn't contagious. Everyone groaned in unison and trudged their way back to their seats. I almost groaned too. We had just finished studying that particular mind numbing subject back in Phoenix.

I was about to finish my apology when Bella turned to face the board again with a grimace. I was actually enjoying her attitude. She was feisty. It was very attractive, especially since she literally looked like she couldn't hurt a fucking fly.

That's how the rest of the hour went. She sat ridged, facing forward; I sat there fucking enjoying it. Ha! That's the second thing I was enjoying here. And in the same fucking day too! Forks must be better for me than I thought.

Ten minutes before the bell she had all of her things together. When the damn bell finally rang she shot up from her seat as was the first person out the door.

I guess I feel bad now. She thinks I'm a fucking dick for sure, and I honestly don't know why.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! First chapter done! X amount more to go!**

**I know I know, their hole meeting scene/part was very _Twilight_-y, but what can i say? Its practically a classic. Like the balcony scene in _Romeo and Juliet._**

**I really hope you liked this. It was such a pain in the ass writing it. I'm very anal-retentive when it comes to perfection. So trust that you will be reading a close to flawless chapter every time. **

**Oh and i got the title of the chapter from _School House Rock. _The Electricity song is my absolute favorite :D. **

**Ok I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Please review *makes Alice-pout* I've already got the whole second chapter mapped out in my head and part of the third. I can guaranty both within a week at the minimum (anal-retentive remember?) if you wanna read more.**

** Much love! 3**


	2. Superstar

**A/N: I wasn't expecting to update so quickly. but I couldn't help myself I was writing the second chapter ALL day. Okay well not _all_ day technically... my living room was in desperate need of a cleaning so I took a couple hours off the writing. Good news though... the living room is all sparkly clean now. **

**Anyways... on to the story**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you going to tell me what's going now?" Alice asked as we walked to our cars.

During the last hour of school, gym, I was practically smoldering the whole time. This was probably not safe, since we were playing tennis and I was about ready to beat someone over the head with my racket. But thankfully everyone left the gym unscathed.

I just ignored her question and made my way to the truck. Once I was in and it was up and running, I threw it into reverse and sped my way out of the parking lot, leaving Alice standing on the sidewalk in the light rain.

About halfway back to my house I saw bright yellow flash in my rear view mirror. _Damn it Alice._ She's not going to leave this alone I know it. She was right on my tail when we got to my street. When I pulled up to the house, I got out as quickly as possible, made my way through the door leaving it open for her, and set my things down at the base of the stairs.

When I turned around she was closing the door and walking into the living room to sit down.

"God, people are so infuriating!" I almost shouted when I was in the room with her.

"You're going to need to rewind if you want me to understand," she sighed.

"Your fucking boyfriend's brother is a complete dick!"

"Why?... And he's not my boyfriend," she asked me looking confused. I really didn't want to think about that some-what of a conversation.

"It's like he walks around with fucking live wires in his pockets! He was sitting next to me in Biology and—"

"Wait. He sits next you in Bio?" she asked interrupting me.

"Can I please finish my story? _Without_ interruptions?" she just nodded her head, so I continued. "Yes, he sits next to me. And the whole time I felt like I had stuck my finger in an electric socket; I was feeling all tingly. And I know it was irrational but I was holding my breath; I don't know why. But then he asked me if I was having a 'fit'. A fit!" I let out a big gust of air and turned to face her.

Her face was frozen in confusion. "So he asked you if you had a…a 'fit'?" she looked down trying to sort everything out. Finally she looked up at me with understanding. "Oh a 'fit'…"

"God, can we stop using the term 'fit'? It sounds so vulgar and inconsiderate, and without dignity. My mother did _not_ die without dignity. She died from a god damned seizure, not from a fit!" I was starting to yell now. Trying to force understanding into her even though I knew she had more than anyone else in this godforsaken town. I just needed to vent.

I went and sat down next to her, putting my head in my hands. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. But… he couldn't have known…" she trailed off letting me realize that I shouldn't have directed my pent-up anger toward someone who I don't know and who doesn't know me. And I probably shouldn't have cursed him. I don't usually cuss whatsoever. It was completely out of character.

"I'm so terrible. He probably thinks I'm the biggest bitch to walk the earth. And with a breathing problem." I laughed a short monotonous laugh at the last bit.

"You're not terrible. It happened still pretty recently. You have a right to be upset with it now and then." I just nodded at her reasoning. Then she put her arms around me for a death-grip of a hug. "I know _exactly_ what will cheer you up."

"What?"

"Tonight I'm having a party at my house."

"It's Monday, Alice" I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yep. And the parentals are in Paris for their anniversary. They left this morning."

"Why couldn't they just wait for the weekend?"

"Because, silly Bella, their anniversary falls on Wednesday; not on the weekend. They left this morning, I'll have the party tonight, and Tuesday and Wednesday they'll still be in Paris so I'll use that time to clean. And then I get to relax in peace and quiet on Thursday because they won't be back until Friday morning," she finished with a pleased smile on her dainty face.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked suspiciously.

"For the past two months," she said indifferently, and I just gawked at her. I don't know why; it really shouldn't be surprising. "Bella, don't look at me like that. You know I don't throw parties often, and when I do, you know they're always the hot gossip for the following month."

I just nodded my head at her. Maybe this party will distract me for the time being…

"Wait. Are these _Cullens _going to be there?"

"I don't know…if they show up then yes," she said as she went through her purse. "Hopefully," she added under her breath, probably thinking I couldn't hear.

"Hopefully? Oh… it's that Jasper character isn't it?"

"Bella, if he shows up I want you to be a good girl and… Not. Make. Trouble. Even if you hate Edward. I really like Jasper and I'm going to use the party as an excuse to actually talk to him. Now do you hear me? No trouble." I just nodded at her as she stood up and walked to the door. "Okay so I'm going to go home now and get everything ready. I'll expect you at seven sharp, no later." She was already out the door when she stopped and turned to face me again. "Oh and please Bella, dress for the party. Don't just wear jeans and a t-shirt. Bye."

_I am _not _in a party mood._

* * *

**EPOV**

"Why are you too dragging me to this thing?" I asked as Jasper, Emmett and I piled into Emmet's jeep.

"We're going because it's a party. You cannot, not go to a party," Emmett said as he started the jeep. "Besides, maybe you'll see that crazy chick from your Biology class."

Yes, that's right, they fucking broke me. Once we all had made it home they started their questioning again. I was so fucking irritated with then I just spilled everything to get the off my back. So of course they made fun of me. They started critiquing my 'charm' like I wasn't even in the room with them. They even went as far as saying I wouldn't be able to make panties drop in a room filled with girls, unless they liked an angry fuck.

"She's not crazy. I really pissed her off."

"I'm only going because it's at Alice's house… you know guys… I think I'm smitten," Jasper said as he stared off into space, probably thinking of Alice, the one girl that won't give him the fucking time of day.

"_I_ think you're already pussy whipped, and you haven't even kissed her," Emmett said grinning. I even let I snicker slip despite myself. Then Emmett dodged the swipe to the head Jasper was attempting.

"I think if either of you want the girls you're after you need to stop acting like fucking five year olds," I said trying to get then to shut up.

"Well, I think you ever want a chance at a girl, you should probably limit the number of time you use the word 'fuck'"

"Emmett you probably shouldn't think so _fucking_ much right now. We wouldn't want your head to combust while you're driving."

We drove the rest of they way in silence. Emmett was probably focused on the road, trying his damnedest to not think. And Jasper was still staring out the window with a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. _He is fucking smitten. _

We drove past the house that party was at and turned on to the next street over to park the jeep. Then we walked our way back to the house.

"Okay, here are the rules: if you see me with Rose _do not_ bother me. Is that clear?" Emmett said stopping us just before we got to the door. Both Jasper and I just rolled our eyes and walked past him into the house.

The house was already filled with people drinking and loud music. There we people in the living room bumping and grinding to the pulsing music. Emmett went off to find Rosalie and Jasper and I went to get a drink. _I'm not going to enjoy this party unless I have a good buzz going._ Jasper poured the both of us a tequila shot. I knocked it back quickly not wanting it to burn my throat as it went down.

"There she is," Jasper said mostly to himself before the walked into the sea of people gathering around the drinks. I turned to see where he was going when I saw Alice standing in the middle of the crowd. _Of course._

Great. I was now alone at a party that I didn't want to even fucking be at in the first place.

"Edward! Over here!" Jessica Stanley said over the thumping bass. _Fucking A! _She was not one of the people at our school I particularly liked. We had gym together, and she was nice enough to offer to be my partner for tennis. But I didn't think that would turn into an infatuation with me. She's at my side at all times it seems, constantly making inappropriate advances. Now, I'm not opposed to the idea of a girl pressing her tits up against me, but with her… I just don't like her.

She started making her way across the living room and I knew I'd be trapped if I just stood there. I turned away quickly when people started crossing her path, slowing her down a bit. I saw the stairs above the people blocking them. I started pushing my way through them. Then I was stopped by a fucking red velvet rope. _Pretentious much?_

I climbed over the rope and almost sprinted up the stairs because Jessica's voice was sounding closer by the second. When I reached the top I turned left into a dark hallway. I started testing the knobs of all the doors in the hallway. Each one was locked. I was about to give up and go back downstairs, when I decided to try the last door. And it was unlocked. I opened it slowly to make sure no one was in there having a good time, if you know what I mean.

It was dark and quiet in the room. I walked in keeping the light off just incase someone decided to check up here to make sure it was free of drunken high school kids. I stood by the door, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness until I could barely make out the bed. I shuffled my way over it not wanting to trip over anything and sat on the edge. The quiet of room made realize I had a headache; either from the music or Jessica, I couldn't tell. I let out a loud sigh leaning back letting myself drop on the bed.

"What the hell?"

I about jumped a fucking foot in the air at the sound of someone else in the room. At first I thought someone had followed me up here and I was about to get bitched at for going over the rope. But the voice didn't come from the door. In fact the door never opened. The voice came from the bed.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there on the bed in the darkness staring at the figure I could barely make out.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" the voice asked while shuffling around on the bed. Then a light came on.

I let my eyes adjust to the light, and then realized the 'voice' was Bella. She was staring at me with wide eyes and slight frown like I'd pissed her off again by startling her. I can do no right by this girl it seems.

She started taking the earphones she had in here ears and shifted on the bed so she was facing me, all the while letting her face soften and turn red.

**BPOV**

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest it hurt.

I had come up here earlier in the night to get away from all the party goers. Alice insisted that I mingle with her guests for at lest an hour. But I was only down there twenty minutes after the first group of people arrived. I had already grown tired of the wretched music Alice had playing. Thankfully I had shoved my iPod into my pocket before I left my house. It was a rare thing for me to do seeing as I don't ever fell the need to listen to it, but I did nonetheless.

As I walked up the stairs I was praising myself for bringing much more enjoyable tunage. Alice had given me the keys to the doors upstairs to lock up for her. Luckily I still had them with me. I shuffled my through the dark hallway to her room and used the limited light I had to find the key to her door. Once I was in I crawled on top of her bed laid in the middle. I pulled out my iPod and put the ear buds on. I scanned through all of the songs I had stored in it. I stopped when I found my mom's favorite song: _Superstar_ by the Carpenters. I pressed play, set it on repeat, and turned it up all the way until I could here nothing else.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I felt the bed jostle underneath me. I'm not a restless sleeper so I knew it couldn't have been me that moved the bed. When I saw the shape of someone sitting on the bed I turned too the bedside table and flicked on the small lamp. And there sitting on the edge of the bed was Edward.

When I hadn't realized it was Edward I was about ready to have a bitch fit toward this person who wasn't suppose to be up here. But it was Edward and I'd already been a bitch to him today. I let my frustration burn out within me and felt my cheeks get hot again. And then I felt it; that stupid electricity he carries around with him. The strangest thing about it is, it seems to be strongest when were looking at each other.

"Not enjoying that party?" I asked in the nicest voice I could manage with a little smile.

He broke out eye contact—thank god—and shook his head. "Not really. I was considering leaving before I was almost attacked by Jessica Stanley."

"Oh, Jessica…she can be a little… forward at times, I've noticed."

"A little forward? I'm surprised I haven't found her naked in my bed yet."

I had to laugh at that because honestly that would _not _be surprising coming from her.

"You should check the locks twice before you go to bed tonight," I said letting another chuckle escape.

"Yeah… What are you listening to?" he asked grabbing my iPod. "The Carpenters? You like the classics?"

"Yeah it was my mom's favorite song." _That reminds me…_ "You know, I want to apologize for being so rude…earlier today. It's just… I've got my problems and I shouldn't have taken out my anger towards you. Sorry."

"Nah," he said waving his hand indifferently. "It's no problem. Everyone has their issues right?"

"Yeah…"

"I know you said the anger wasn't personal, but it was obviously there because of something I said…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Really it's nothing I guess… it's just my oversensitivity," I said shaking my head. He just cocked his head to the side in a silent 'continue'. I sighed and complied. "It's just when you asked me if I was having a fit… Well my…mom, she… she died from a seizure. About four months ago…" I trailed off as he looked down at my iPod with a look of sympathy on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" I said shaking my head again, smiling halfheartedly. "You didn't know. And I overreacted for no reason whatsoever."

"I think we should start over," he said holding out his hand and successful steering the conversation to a better one. "I'm Edward. I don't like long walks on the beach. My favorite color is blue. And… oh and my favorite word is 'fuck' and all its derivatives."

I took his hand and shook it and said, "My name is Bella. I don't like long walks on the beach either. My favorite color is green. My favorite word is…_spunky_. And I love old school songs."

"So what other kinds of music do you like?" he asked letting go of my hand.

"Whatever I have there," I said pointing to my iPod in his hands. "I'm quiet partial to songs from the eighties."

"You can do no wrong with eighties music," he said chuckling.

"Do you like music a lot?"

"I like it, but it's not my forte."

"Well than, what is your 'forte'?" I asked scooting closer to him and laughing internally at the use of the word "forte", it just sounded too fancy.

"Photography."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Esme, my mom, had a garage sale one summer. I was helping her sort through the stuff when I found and old Cannon in box reserved for the garage sale. I asked her if I could keep it, and fell in love with taking pictures."

I just stared at him in awe. He talked about his first encounter with a camera so passionately; it reminded me of how I used to be when I would hear a new song.

We spent the next four hours discussing music since I didn't know shit about photography (I made a mental note to Google well known photographers just incase). Our conversation stopped when he got an text from his brother.

"Emmett," he muttered to himself. "Looks like I'm driving tonight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll bring you a CD tomorrow. You are in serious need of a musical education," I joked. But really, I was surprised he didn't know a lot of the greatest artists and groups in the music world.

He left then and I stayed in Alice's room for the next hour smiling to myself. Edward was actually really cool and fun to hang out with. After a while I heard the music downstairs stop. I waited for Alice to come up, still smiling.

"I should have known you'd be in here. But not _all_ night Bella," Alice said as she walked into her room.

"Was the party fun?"

"Immensely so! I spent the whole time with Jasper. We're going to go out tomorrow night! Can you believe it?"

"That sounds fun…" I said before I stopped to yawn. We can talk more about it tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

"Wait, wait, wait, there Missy," she said before I jumped off her bed. "I saw Edward Cullen coming down the stairs before he left with his brothers…" she trailed off raising delicate eyebrow suggestively.

"Nothing happened, Alice. We just talked about music; that's all. But like I said, we'll talk more tomorrow," I said tossing her the keys before I made my way down the stairs to leave.

When I got home it was only a little past midnight. I had told Charlie that I was going to be at Alice's house late, so he didn't wait up for me; which was good. I don't know how I would begin to explain the alcohol smell I was reeking of.

I walked up the stairs slowly, too tired to get to bed any faster. When I got to my room I crawled onto the bed fully clothed and drifted off to sleep with the chorus of _Superstar_ lingering in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Oh goodness. This chapter was shorter than the first, yes, but I'm sure it was enough to answer some unanswered questions.**

**Warning: don't expect a quick update again. Especially not this weekend, I've got family coming into town so i won't be able to be occupied with the computer.**

**Oh and I _really recommend you listen to Superstar. _It's really good; a classic. And you know I'm all about the classics :D And i really don't know shit about photography so please don't expect any technical lingo either. **

**Anyhoo... Please review... I've already got the best idea for the next chapter.... Let's just say it involves a _lot_ of screaming.**

**GET YOU MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!! I know i promised lemons in the summary or whatever, but I'm a classy girl. No nookie on the first date! Oops! I guess I gave something away didn't I? Ah well. I'll let your minds mull over that for the next however many days.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIW!**

**Much Love!**


	3. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: I would like to start this chapter by apologizing and begging for mercy! Like it would be really fucking cool if no one hunted me down with torches and pitchforks.**

***sighs and starts talking really fast* The 'first date' I insinuated in the last chapter... is _not,_ I repeat, _not_, in this chapter. This chapter and the next focus more on Bella and Edward's hobbies. Going more in depth of who they are so they aren't flat characters. That's one thing I really hate in stories; flat characters. I tired to make it as fluffy as I could with their budding friendship to make up for my stupidity. I really didn't mean to get any hopes up whatsoever. I feel wretched and I'm _so_ sorry! :( **

_Twilight__ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

**EPOV**

I didn't go to bed until about two in the morning. We got home around twelve thirty, but Emmet was so drunk off his fucking ass, it took half an hour for Jasper and I to get him up stairs and into bed. Lucky for him Carlisle and Esme were in Seattle for the night because she was working late again and Carlisle didn't "want to spend another night away from her." God, you know, sometimes those two can be so fucking mushy with each other it's sickening.

After we got the hibernating bear into his bead and he was all snuggly warm, I went straight to my homemade darkroom. I never liked there idea of closets. They just seemed like waste of fucking space to me. I was perfectly content with having my clothes in a pile on the corner of my bed. Esme just about threw a fit when I started hanging string and drilling shelves into the closet walls. She said there was no way I was ruining another perfectly good closet. But lucky for _me_ she's a complete push-over. It took a couple of days, but she liked that I had an 'artistic outlet'. _Christ._

Really I don't see anything artistic about the photos I take. I just like the feel of a camera in my hands. It feels right. I don't take pictures of anything specific either. Just random things I think are worth the time. Sometimes its just things that symbolize how I feel. My whole collection is compiled of pictures of my family, people on the street, animals in the forest behind the house, and black and white pictures. There's nothing fancy about my 'technique', just good lighting. I like things simple.

Sitting here in my darkroom I realized how many candid pictures I had of my family. My favorite one is one of Emmett trying to scoop spilt hot sauce off his shirt with a chip. He was so fucking pissed when I took that picture. I gave it to Esme after I had it developed. Now anytime Emmett's eating any type of dip she tucks a napkin into his shirt.

"People need something better to look at than Emmett," I said to myself as I looked through the old pictures. I spent the next hour developing the pictures I had taken last week of Esme while she was working in her garden. And thinking about Bella.

She knew so much about music. More than I think the best music producers in the world would. I felt like a fucking ignorant as she went on about different genres and time periods. It was fascinating listening to her rant about it. Her voice took on a tone of superiority with all her knowledge, and her eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

I liked seeing her like that. Her attitude was twelve steps up and then some from the first time we met. But I have to be honest with myself. Her feistiness is a definite turn-on.

I finished my developing and crawled into bed, all the while pleased that I got to experience the both very attractive sides of Bella.

******

I woke up awake and refreshed the next morning, despite the long night. I got straight out of bed and made a beeline for the shower. I was really anxious to get to school; secretly hoping I'd be able to catch Bella before her first class and maybe talk about music more or I could give her some more insight on the photography world.

After I was dressed I grabbed my camera, deciding it would be a good ice breaker for today. I practically sprinted down the two flights of stairs that led down to the foyer of the house, with everything in hand. I walked into the kitchen slightly breathless. Esme and Carlisle were still in Seattle so I was left to fend for myself.

I tore through the fridge looking for something breakfast worthy. I was too fucking hungry to care at all what I ate, so I pulled out the box of left over pizza we had the other day.

"Ooh, left over pizza for breakfast. Well aren't we the culinary enthusiast." I turned around to see Jasper fully dressed and leaning against the frame of the door.

"Shut up."

He pushed off the frame and made his way to the table in between us. "Heat me up a slice, will you." He said as I put two pieces in the microwave.

Once the turn-table made its first revolution I started tapping my foot anxiously, praying that time would go faster so I could eat, then be on my way.

"Are we a little impatient this morning?" he asked behind me, eyeing my erratic foot.

"_We_ are not impatient," I said even though I clearly was. I didn't want him staring my day off with ridicule, "_You're_ fucking annoying and I just want to get to school early."

"Would this have to do with the fact that you spent the entire party last night with Miss Bella Swan?"

I turned around to face him and braced myself for his comedy act. "How'd you kn—"

"Alice texted me a little after we left to confirm the location of our _date _tonight. She just happened to let that little fact slip."

"You have date with her finally?" I asked in an attempt to distract him.

"Yes, but don't change the subject… So what did you two do last night?" he asked winking at me suggestively.

"Nothing of consequence. And even if we did do anything it wouldn't be any of your god damn business."

_Beep, beep._

I spun around on my heel, back to the microwave. I pulled out the slices of pizza and threw the plate on the table. I sat across from Jasper and started shoving the pizza down my throat not really tasting it, all the while Jasper eyed my like I was losing my mind.

"What the hell in that smell?" Emmett appeared in the door way massaging his temples with his left hand. _I'll be damned it I let this opportunity go to waste…_

"Pizza for breakfast…Yum." Jasper said answering him. He just continued to massage his head as he went to sit next to Jasper, ignoring the both of us.

"You know what we should do Jasper?" I asked in a bright voice.

His eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. I made a pointed glance toward the pots and pans behind me and he let out the fucking goofiest grin, I almost laughed, giving us away. "What should we do Edward?"

"I think we should start a band."

"A band, you say?"

"Yeah," I said getting up and walking toward the kitchen utensils. "You can play the guitar and I'll play the drums. Emmett can sing. And you know what? We won't need to buy fancy equipment either. We have everything we need here in this kitchen." I finished picking up a frying pan, waving it around in the air.

"Well if you're suggesting using the pots and pans as drums; well _I_ think I'd enjoy that more." He said getting up from his chair and walking towards me.

"I think we should both take a crack at it; see who's better." I handed him another pan and a ladle.

"You two better cut your shit. I mean it." Emmett's voice was clearly agitated as he looked down still massaging his head.

"What shit? We're simply discussing a family band. There is no harm in that." It's a good thing Emmett was looking down because Jasper couldn't control his fucking smile the whole time.

"Are you ready Jasper? We need to see who's the best." I winked at him and he nodded.

We started banging the pans we had in unison, trying to produce a louder sound with each strike. Emmett grew ridged in his chair as he started rubbing his head harder. After about five minutes of never-breaking noise, he finally shot up out of his seat and fucking _stomped_ his way towards us.

He grabbed Jasper's ladle and pan in one hand and my wooden spoon and pan in the other, and spoke through his teeth. "I said… Cut. The. Shit."

"It's not _our_ fault that you decided to get hammered on a school night, Emmett. What did _Rosalie_ think about _that_?

"Why don't you two dickheads just go to school? I'm staying home today."

_School!_

"That bad, huh?" Jasper scoffed.

"Come on Jazz. We got to go now." I said pulling his arm toward the door.

Messing with Emmett took longer than I fucking thought. It was seven _forty five_ now and it would take about ten minutes to get to the school even with my fast driving. This meant I wouldn't be able to see Bella again this morning.

Jasper took his sweet fucking time making sure he had everything he needed—_twice_—and took steps so slowly I was sure he was just trying to piss me off. I sat there in the Volvo thinking daggers at him as he slowly made his way to the car. _You fucking dick. When you get in this car I'm going to beat the shit out of you._ When he finally got in I swallowed the urge to give him the beating he deserved, and instead threw the car into reverse and sped the whole way to Forks High.

We got there about five minutes before the first bell rang. The parking lot was already mostly clear of students. And Bella was no where in sight.

Jasper climbed out of the car happily and stared walking toward the school for his first class, leaving me in the morning downpour with a quick "see you at lunch"

_Lunch!_ Jasper would without doubt want to sit with Alice at lunch, and Bella and she are friends. So surely she would be with Alice wherever she sat. Jasper can be prick that's for sure, but at times like this, I'm more than grateful he joined our family.

With that thought, I started through the doors of the school and went to my first class.

**BPOV**

The first three hours of school were a blur. I had woken up early this morning to make the CDs I had promised Edward. And the whole morning up until now I was excited _and_ scared that I might freak him out with my homemade music studying materials. But now…

Now I'm practically shaking in anticipation to go to lunch. This morning when Alice told me that, because of their date, she wanted to sit with Jasper at lunch, I almost jumped her with all my excitement. I would get to see Edward again and we would have free time to talk. But I didn't. I couldn't let her see my enthusiasm; she would surely make assumptions. I don't know why I was so excited. Sure it's nice to listen to music again and teach music history to Edward, but that's all it is; a student/teacher relationship. Right?

He _is_ very attractive. I mean he made my heart stop and me forget how to breathe, for god's sake. Last night when we talked I was to caught up in my knowledge of music's-past that I didn't even let him get a word in edge wise. I don't have anything to go on except that he's into photography. And of course he's made his opinions about me, what with my ever changing attitude…

I just gave her a pleased smile to convince her that any enthusiasm that escaped was all for her.

But _now_… Alice was eyeing my from her seat, probably contemplating the fact that I might be on drugs. But I wouldn't blame her. I could feel that my eyes were wide and the occasional smile I let slip. The last time I was this excited was when Renee got me a mint condition vinyl of the first album by The Cars. And that was right before she died. So you can see this is not normal behavior.

As I was looking over my Spanish flash cards I felt something poking at my arm. I looked up to see Alice holding out a piece of folded notebook paper. I took it and opened it quickly so Mrs. Goff wouldn't see.

_**What the hell is wrong with you? You're practically shaking from head to toe. Did you take something this morning?**_

Ha! I knew it!

_Why does a person have to be on drugs to be happy?_ I wrote back.

I folded the paper and shoved it back to her. When she read it her eyes narrowed in suspicion and then wrote her response. When Mrs. Goff had turned away she threw the paper back at me, almost knocking me in the head.

_**Not a person; just you. Please forgive me Bella, but ever since… well you know, you've been kind of a Debbie Downer but without all of the crude comments.**_

My eyes narrowed at the paper when I first read it, but then I had to laugh because she was right. I wasn't exactly the most fun person to be around. And my spirit was only lifted _yesterday_. I wrote my reply, knowing it would make her feel bad, but what was she expecting? For me to dwell on it forever?

_Did you expect me do be miserable about it forever, Alice?_

When she read it her face fell and she started writing back. She handed it to me slowly, not meeting my eyes.

_**I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.**_

_I know. I was a bit harsh._

After she read what I had written she started shaking her head looking at me with repentant eyes. I smiled at her genuinely because that's all over now and she needed to know that. I took the paper from her hands before she had a chance to get anything down.

_I started listening to music again. Last night I brought my iPod to listen to. And this morning I was making some CDs for Edward and I listened to more._

As she read the paper her eyes narrowed again, probably because I had brought my iPod to the party, then they widened. She looked up at me with her wide eyes as her small mouth took the shape of an 'O'.

_Edward?_ She mouthed

I just nodded my head fighting another smile as I went back to my flash cards, ending the conversation. For now.

******

When the bell rang for lunch I got my things together and prepared for the interrogation Alice was surely going to give me. But she didn't. She was quiet the whole time we walked the halls. This was odd behavior for her; to just be silent. I took a detour to go to my locker so I could get the stack of CDs in my locker. And the whole time; not one word. She didn't look sad of frustrated or anything. Her eyes were bright like she was thinking about something so cheerful; she looked like she might start skipping.

When we got to my locker, I stared at Alice warily as I opened the combination lock. I closed the locker and locked it as quickly as possible so we could get to the cafeteria as soon as possible. I was tempted to ask Alice why she looked as excited as I felt, but I resolved that it was probably because in mere minutes she was going to be sitting next to Jasper.

When we walked into the cafeteria, both of our heads shot towards the direction of the table they sat at. There were only two of them today. The big one was gone. I looked to the table that Alice and I usually sat at and Rosalie was sitting there with her hand cupping her chin, looking very upset as she talked absentmindedly to the person next to her.

I looked back at the other table to see that Jasper had turned in his chair to face us as he waved us over to him. I looked back at Alice and she was waving back, her eyes growing with more anticipation. She started to walk to him but stopped when she realized I wasn't following.

"You go a head. I'm going to get something to eat." I told her with a smile. She nodded and continued her way to Jasper. As she walked away I allowed myself a look at Edward. He was looking down with a confused expression as he fingered the pages of the book in front of him.

**EPOV**

Alice was walking to the table that we were sitting at, but Bella wasn't. I felt a slight pang of rejection go through me as I watched her stand firmly in her place. Maybe she didn't enjoy spending time with me last night as much as I had. When Alice turned back to her I looked down so I wouldn't have to see her choose a different place to sit or leave even. But why the fuck should I care? I've only known one day of her. That's clearly not long enough time for me to feel this way.

"Hey you!" Alice chirped as she pulled out the seat next to Jasper. When she was seated I looked up and smiled halfheartedly at her. Her eyes narrowed in concern before she was distracted by Jasper.

"What movie would you like to see tonight?"

"Umm… I know that the film department at Port Angeles Tech is showing black and white films for study purposes. They're allowing a five dollar admission for non-students." Alice suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Jasper told her with a big grin.

I sat there for _only_ about five minutes listening to them gush to each other. But it was long enough for me to want to go into the bathroom and slit my wrists. They weren't even a fucking couple yet and their 'already-mushiness' was giving me a throbbing headache.

I sat there for a few more moments wishing I had a legitimate reason to leave the table. Finally when I was about to just walk away, there was movement next to me. I looked to see Bella's form next sitting next to me. But not her face. She was bent over to her other side, sifting through her bag, so all I could se was the back of her head.

In front of her were a water bottle and a chocolate pudding cup. She didn't leave. She just went to get something to eat. That's reasonable. _Got all fucking depressed for nothing…_ I felt my face lift into a relieved smile.

When she came back up she had a foot-tall stack of CDs in both of her hands. She slammed them on the table so hard, Jasper, Alice and I, all fucking flinched at the sound. She stared at the stack for a minute more with a pleased smile, and then looked up at me; the smile never faltering. She looked her best when she was smiling. It made her face bright and angelic almost. I felt my heart accelerate slightly as I looked between her smile and the CDs. I had looked back toward the CDs when she started talking.

"I thought we might start out with rock." She said pointing to the stack. "Rock has been the biggest musical influence since about the 1950's to now… It's a good place to start." She finished, her smile turning apologetic, probably thinking she was over whelming me with her music lesson plan. To be honest she was. I hadn't thought a "musical education" as she put it, would involve so much in one day… and I didn't even know what to do yet.

"The ones towards the bottom," she said pointing at the CDs closest to the table, "they're mostly well-known's from the fifties and sixties. The ones in the middle are the rock legends from the seventies and eighties. The best time for rock and roll in my opinion. And at the top are some from the nineties. Bands and singers from the new millennium… well those are a whole other lesson. I've got views on them that you wouldn't understand until you can appreciate these songs first.

I just stared at her blankly trying to make sense of her words and to force a response out before she thought I had a chemical imbalance in my head that caused me to be slow of thought.

"You look scared."

"A…little bit?" My voice wavered at the end, making it sound like question and I kicked myself mentally for acting like such a pussy when all it was is music.

"What's all of the music for?" Jasper asked directing our attention to him and Alice.

"It's for Edward's musical ignorance." Bella said mocking me. It was weird that we'd just known each other a day and she was already comfortable making fun of me. Like we were lifelong friends. _That's three for attractiveness and zero for… well I can't think of anything fucking wrong with her. Damn._

"Ha! Ignorance is a fitting word. The other day I was listening to some Nirvana…. Had no clue who they were." He said shaking his head at the last bit.

I looked back at Bella and suddenly felt self-conscious because her stunning features were blanketed in shock and horror. "_Nirvana_?" she asked almost gasping. "You don't know _Nirvana_?" I just shook my head, trying to figure out what the fucking problem was. She looked down at the CDs letting out a sharp gust of air, and then looked back at me. "_Smells Like Teen Spirit? Kurt Co-freaking-bain?_ You don't know of _anything_ about those two things? One of which is a _person_ for crying out loud!" She started shaking her head, her eyes wide and fixated on the foil lid of her pudding as she tried to open it.

I turned to glare at Jasper—who was suppressing laughter at her reaction—for embarrassing me so much. I would surely have to give him a beating _and_ humiliate him in front of Alice. It wouldn't make us fucking even by no means, but it would satiate. Then I was distracted by Bella laughing like a maniac next to me. Her initial astonishment probably rolled over into craziness, what with the apparent severity of my lack of awareness.

"It's a good thing I'm here to teach you… _defiantly_ more than a thing or two. I mean, don't get me—don't you own a radio? She asked interrupting her statement.

"Yes… but I never feel the need to _listen_ to it."

"You will now. You will feel it and you will give into it. I _demand_ it." She said as she put a spoonful of pudding into her mouth, spreading her plump lips over her teeth, and lifting her tongue to meet the spoon. She pulled the spoon out to lick her lips in a way so sexy; I could feel myself getting hard.

_Oh, I feel something but I don't think it's the urge to listen to the nearest radio. I'd be glad to give in to _this.

I cleared my throat and looked away as she put another spoonful of pudding in her mouth. My eyes scanned the cafeteria twice, and then stopped on the big smirk on Alice's face. I watched as her eyes danced between me and Bella. When she caught me staring she looked up at Jasper with embarrassment written all over her face. But her smirk was still there.

_What the hell is she smiling for?_

I looked back at Bella and saw that her head was cocked to the side looking at Alice, speculating her smirk like I was. She noticed the weird smirk, too, and by the look on her face this wasn't normal; for Alice to have a smug smile for _no_ reason.

I shook my head to clear it of the weirdness her smirk gave me and turned to ask Bella a question.

"So why… do …you like… music…so much?" _Fuck! _While I wasn't looking she had taken off her jacket. She was wearing a _really_ tight green t-shirt that nicely displayed her erect nipples. The sights of them simultaneously caused me to almost loose focus and send an electric shock—the intensity was much like the one when I first saw her—of arousal all the way through me. From the tips of my fingers to the head of my dick. My jeans were starting to get uncomfortably tight.

Her eyes dimmed as she started unscrewing the cap of her water bottle. "Um..." she hesitated. "My mom… she really liked music. She was always singing… I called her my personal jukebox." Her eyes were glazed over now, like she wasn't in the present anymore, as she remembered.

The pressure in my jeans decreased as another emotion, other than arousal, filled me. Sympathy.

Alice's head jerked up at the mention of Bella's mother. I looked up at her and she was staring at Bella like she was prepared to leave at a moments notice if she started crying. Bella shook her head at her and Alice nodded infinitesimally, looking back toward Jasper.

Jasper was staring at me with narrowed eyes, probably asking me what the hell that was about. I just raised my shoulders slightly, silently telling him "I have no fucking clue," and moved my attention back to Bella. But I did know. She told me last night that she was sensitive about the topic of her mother. _I could just fucking kick myself…_

"She would always be randomly singing a song, any song. I think that's why I got so into it; the music. I developed a problem with over analyzing small details in songs. From the lyrics to a small guitar lick…" she trailed off, laughing softly, still remembering. She looked at me then, her face brighter then before with a big smile, and her eyes were glistening. She shook her head and turned away as a tear spilled down her cheek, probably hoping I wouldn't see. "So you know a lot about photography?"

Thankfully she changed the subject because something in me wanted her to go on, and I don't think I would feel right if I fucking made her cry because I was asking her personal questions. "Enough to get me by." I said chuckling, trying to alleviate the tension.

"So do you like, set up photo shoots or stuff like that?" she asked, trying to discreetly wipe away the trail her tear left.

"No," I chuckled again, "just snap shots of things around me."

"You know, we should set up a real photo shoot one day. Yeah, we could have some music playing in the background—so you can work _and_ study at the same time—and it'll be like a magazine editorial shoot." She finished pleased with the idea of combining our hobbies.

"That would actually be kind of fucking cool."

"Oh. My. God." Alice gasped. I had already forgotten her and Jasper were there with us. Alice had immersed herself in Jasper after the mention of Bella's mother. And Jasper… well any fucking thing involving Alice, it seems, would divert his attention.

"Oh god. I shouldn't have said anything out loud." Bella said to herself looking down.

Alice's face had turned serious and her wide eyes pleading. "Can I _please, please, pleeease_ help with set design and hair and make-up? Please, please, please, please, _please?"_

"She's not going to stop begging until you say yes." Bella said with a defeated sigh.

"Um… yes…?"

"Oh thank you, Edward! You _won't_ regret this. I promise. When I'm done you can add it to your collection, and very art gallery in the world will want your work."

I don't think it would be _my_ work it Alice took the reins on this, but the whole thing in general was interesting. I would get to spend outside-of-school time with Bella.

"I'm sorry" Bella whispered, smiling at me apologetically. Then she put her hand on my shoulder as if for emphasis. As soon as she touched me I felt a searing shock go through my whole arm like it was being electrocuted off. But within seconds it had equalized between us and there was nothing left but a weird, pleasurable sensation.

**BPOV**

I pulled my hand away, expecting to find charred flesh on the palm of my hand. It felt like I stuck my hand in an electrical fire. But then… there was nothing and something all at the same time. I was tempted to touch him again so I could feel the side affect of the burning shock.

But I just stared at my hand. Searching scrupulously for any type of mark whatsoever, so I could prove to myself I wasn't loosing my mind or anything. I don't know how long I was staring at my hand when I heard Alice calling me, telling me that lunch was over. _Over?_

I looked up at Edward in confusion. He was staring at the table-top with confusion written all over his face too.

"Bella, hello? It's not time for day-dreaming now. Bella?"

"What?"

"Lunch had been over for the last five minutes, almost, and you've just been sitting there staring off into space."

"S-sorry." I stuttered and stumbled as I got up from my seat, watching Edward from the corner of my eyes. He was still just sitting there. I wondered why Jasper wasn't doing anything to snap Edward out of his stupor. I looked back at Jasper and he was staring at Alice like a love-sick puppy. _Alice_ _is going to have him so whipped…_ I rolled my eyes at the thought and went over to Alice. I considered waiting for Edward, since we had our next class together, but then resolved that it would be a bit awkward.

As we walked out of the cafeteria I chanced a look back at him and he was still there. I don't think he moved a fraction of an inch the whole time.

I pretty much ignored Alice as we walked down the halls, still marveling over what happened at lunch. We had stopped in front of her class when the word 'sparks' brought me out of my reverie.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"I said: Can you believe all of the sparks between you two?"

"Between me and who?"

"You and Edward. The way you two were looking at each other and they way he can make you go on an on about music like no one can… I sense something there…"

"I think you're seriously mistaken, Alice." I tried to make my face turn to utter disbelief but I don't think I succeeded. Alice rolled her eyes at me and walked to her seat.

Alice can be dead-on about some things but this…Edward and I…we hardly know each other. But there _was_ something there; I'm not denying that. It was pleasant. It made me want to touch him again. And the thought right now makes me want to touch him _again_, so that I can have a fresh memory of the feeling.

I continued to Biology thinking about Edward and his weird electricity, and the feelings it caused.

When I walked into the classroom everyone was seated but the hour hadn't started yet so I wasn't late. Edward was at our table with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out the window. I walked down the isle to the table and my seat. When I block his view from the window he looked down at the table.

"Alright class," Mr. Banner said diverting my attention, "please open you text books to page three seventy-five, read it, and then answer the questions at the back of the section. When you are done you can pick up the evolution worksheet on my desk. You won't hand in this assignment until tomorrow, so keep it if you finish."

I looked back to Edward before I started searching my bag for my book. He was still having a staring contest with the table. Something told me he wasn't going to let up, so I would have to be the one who talked first.

I looked through my bag a bit more then let out a dramatic sigh and slumped in my chair. His head twitched in my direction, but no other part of him broke.

"Do you have a pencil?" I asked him, to see if that brought him back to the present. And it did, he looked at me, not completely meeting my gaze and nodded. He searched through his backpack and came back with a pencil in hand. He held it at the end at first but before he extended his hand out to me, he shifted the pencil so that it rested in the palm of his hand. He _wanted _to me to touch him.

I bit my lip to trap the smile that threatened my face and reached the rest of the way to his hand with exaggerated slowness. I stopped when my hand hovered over his and took a deep breath. I lowered my hand so my fingers were barely touching his palm. But that's all it took. My feathery light touch sent the burning currents rocketing through the tips of my fingers and up my arm. I felt my breathing accelerate as I watched the invisible reaction my body had. And then after a few seconds, it was there; the name less feeling. It seemed so clear but I, for the life of me, had no idea what it was. I'd never felt anything like it before.

I took the pencil hesitantly, not wanting to break our contact, so I could put a name to whatever it was that I was feeling.

There was silence between us for the rest of the hour. I pretended to work while I snuck quick glances at him from the corners of my eyes. He pretended to work too; every so often looking at me with awe deep in his eyes. Did he feel it too?

When the end of hour rolled around, I didn't want to leave just yet. I was waiting to see what he was going to do. But he just sat there like I was as the classroom emptied. I sat there for a minute more and then just gave up. I didn't want to be late for gym and Alice would want to gush to me about Jasper more. I started to gather my things not looking at him anymore.

"Bella?" he asked curiously. I turned to him uneasily, not knowing what to expect.

"Yeah?"

His eyes never met mine as he answered. "Did…never mind." He got up from his seat and walked swiftly out the door.

I just stood there, watching his retreating form and felt slightly rejected as he left with such haste.

I walked to gym slowly not caring anymore if I was late. When I got to the doors Alice was waiting for me already dressed out and ready.

"Where the hell have you been? I almost had to play tennis with Coach Clapp!"

"Sorry. I got… side tracked I guess." I fiddled with my fingers as I spoke hoping she would just drop the whole thing. And thankfully she did. She narrowed her eyes like she was about to pry, but thought better of it and instead pushed me into the locker room.

Alice and I played tennis in silence, not really keeping score. I _think_ it was seven to three, but I wasn't in the present enough to know exactly. I was still thinking about what I felt when I touched Edward. I think Alice could tell I wasn't mentally with her because the whole time she studied me, probably making sure I wasn't having a breakdown of some kind or something.

When the hour was over the both of us got dressed and walked to our cars, still quiet the whole time. When we got my truck she broke the silence.

"Do you want to come over to my place? My parents are still gone. You could spend the might." She said. Her voice blanketed in concern and curiosity.

"Maybe another time." I told her with a reassuring smile. "I think I'm just going to hang around the house tonight. Maybe watch some baseball with Charlie." At least that's what I told her. What I would really be doing is obsessing over Edward some more. I could feel my face redden at the thought as I climbed into my truck.

"Alright, well… you can call me if you need me."

"I will." I told her with another smile. She nodded and I turned to close the door. When I was in and buckled, I started the truck and let the roar consume my mind. I saw in my periphery that the sound startled Alice and she jumped a little. I laughed at her in my head and proceeded to back out of the parking lot.

I drove to my house with the radio off still. I knew it would be okay for me to listen to it without getting emotional, but I already had a song in my head. I hummed it to myself as I pulled into the driveway and walked through the front door. I went straight upstairs to my room to change into something more comfortable. The shirt I had been wearing today shrunk in the wash and I felt a little over exposed all day.

Once I was in a looser t-shirt and my favorite sweats, I went and sat in front of my computer. I opened up my music library and scanned through the songs until I found the one that was stuck in my head; _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana. As the beginning guitar solo started I smiled to myself because it brought Edward back into my mind.

I sat there listening to it on repeat until Charlie got home; forgetting that I was the one that cooked his dinner now. I rushed downstairs not bothering to stop the music playing, and met him in the foyer. There I saw that he had a box of pizza in his hands. I sighed in relief then looked up at him apologetically that he had to go out of his way to get a pizza.

"I thought you could take a break from making dinner tonight." He said with a smile so father-like I had to smile back.

"That's good because I lost track of time and… well there's no food." He laughed at my explanation before his eyes narrowed as he looked up the stairs. "What's that?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side trying to listed more intently.

"Oh I was just… listening to some music… and lost track of time." I shrugged like it was no big deal, but with the ways things have been, a monument should have been erected in my honor. His eyes took on a light of happiness as he looked back down on me. He looked almost as if he wanted to grasp me in a bear hug and swing me in a full circle. But he didn't, thank goodness. I loved Charlie as much as a dog loved his favorite squeaky toy, but displays of affection of any kind were never my thing.

He just nodded and walked to the kitchen and I followed. We ate quietly, my head bobbing to the faint music coming from my room and making small conversational comments every so often. Much like a normal night. But it was clearly not a normal night for either of us.

When we both finished eating, I started gathering up the plates and napkins and put the leftovers in the fridge. Charlie sat in his seat still, watching me like Alice had been. I couldn't blame either of them for doing it. I would probably do the same to someone in my shoes.

Once I was finished cleaning I told Charlie I was just going to spend the rest of the night finishing up some homework. I turned on my heel and had to restrain myself from skipping all the way up the stairs when I heard Charlie call me from the kitchen. I went back down, skipping two steps at a time so I could get back to him quickly.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked when I was in the kitchen doorway.

"You know what this weekend is right?" He was looking down at the table with his hands linked together into one big fist.

"No… what is it?" I asked confused. I couldn't remember him saying anything about the weekend, and there was nothing marked on the calendar that hung on the fridge.

"It's… your mother's birthday on Saturday." He said this matter-of-fact like he wanted to hurry with the conversation.

My breathing started to accelerate and my initial mood dissolved into hurt and guilt that I had forgotten. I turned from him and ran up the stairs to my room, fighting tears the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am _sooooo_ sorry. You wont believe how so fucking beside myself i have been, writing this and the next chapter. I feel so awful.**

**But fear not! The date chapter _is_ written! But don't expect it to be chapter five. It might or it might not be. I still don't know if I'm ready yet for their relationship to take that step... but we'll see.**

**Please don't think I'm a total flake that goes back on her word, and stop reading my fanfic all together. I'm not a flake. And if you could see me right now, you'll see I'm on the verge of tears. Thats how bad I feel!**

**Reviews? Oh... I don't deserve any :(**

**Much Love anyways. **


	4. Twilight Time

A/N: Hello all!

Ok so I realized that i might of, kinda overreacted, well maybe not 'kinda', with that whole thing last chapter seeing as I didn't get any threats of any sort which I am _thankful_ for! I love yous guys so facking much, my heart sings. Anyways this is a biggie. I probably should have divided it into more than one chapter, but what the hell...

Oh and I threw in a little boner-tartness. Nothing too sour.

_Twilight_ does not belong to me, sadly. I only own what my mind comes up with. It be longs to SM

* * *

**BPOV**

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, as I ran to my bed. I didn't want to cry. When I had my breakdown a few weeks ago, I cried nonstop for the first three days. I thought I was done with the tears of grief. But when I was telling Edward about Renee at lunch, I got all teary-eyed. Not because I was sad though. They were happy tears I guess you could say. I hadn't thought of my mother as the lively, music lover she was in a long time. I tired to avoid all thought of her as best I could. That's probably why I forgot. Her birthday! _God._

I didn't want to be in my room anymore. Thinking of the upcoming would-be festivities, made me think of the countless birthdays, Renee would stay up with me until it was exactly three o' six in the morning; the time I was born. But I didn't want to go back downstairs, where I couldn't avoid the inevitable conversation about her, Charlie and I would surely have. So I climbed out my window.

I reached out to the foot-thick tree branch that stuck out straight to my window. I climbed over the sill of the window until I was straddling the branch. I quietly and slowly inched my way to the base of the branch, where I was thicker, so I could stand. When I was up, I crouched so that I was kneeling over the branch now. I plotted my butt down on it so that I was sitting again. I slid down slowly until my toes touched the branch under the one I was sitting on.

When I was completely on the next branch, I held the trunk of the tree for support. The rest of the way wasn't that far, so I jumped off the branch and landed in another crouch on the solid ground.

I started to walk within the forest, just letting my feet take me where they will. With wasn't the first time I snuck out of the house, using that same method. After Renee died, there were about five instances when I didn't want to deal with Charlie and our silence. So I snuck out.

I kept walking, letting the woodsy smells engulf my mind, letting me forget everything for a few minutes; or at least numb the pain it t caused.

The might was clear. I could see the faint light of the moon breaking through the thick canopy of the trees and ferns. I think I had been wandering for a few hours when I broke through the edge of the forest, into the bright moonlight. I stood there for a minute letting my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness in the night. When I could see I noticed that I was standing in front of a big white house.

I had been here before, the other times I went wandering alone in the forest. I would sneak around to the back and back into the trees, because about a hundred meters in there is a small meadow with long, waist high grass and a single tree stump—that was easily three feet thick—in the center. The house was empty then. Now there was a black Mercedes parked in front of it.

I stared at the car wondering when this person moved into it. I hadn't been here in months so it could have happened between the last times I was here and now, obviously. I could see there were lights on in the house, but they were muted by the thick curtains. I backed into the trees again, and started my way around to the back, staying in the protection of the trees just in case I was caught.

When I was directly behind the house, I saw that the curtains were open in the dinning room. There was no one there, just a massive oak table and matching chairs. I turned and continued my way to the meadow.

As I reached closer to the meadow I started to feel a sense of relief. There was something about it that was so calming and understanding that it seemed to help solve any qualms.

I made my way to the lone tree stump, running my hands through the grass as I went. I climbed onto the stump and sat cross legged in the center and started picking at the grass, trying my damnedest to clear my mind of everything except the serenity of the meadow.

I think I was sitting there for about an hour, my head resting on my hands, as I propped my elbows on my knees, when I heard rustling behind me within the trees. Every part of my body froze, with the exception of my pulse, which was running a mile a minute with fear and adrenaline.

I could hear twigs breaking under the weight of whatever was making their way to me and the meadow. I felt the sudden urge to pee as the rustling got louder and closer. But then it stopped all together and all that was left was quiet stillness. I very aware of my rapid, heavy breathing now. I didn't wan to, but my body had taken over my voluntary functions and started moving me around to face the direction I the noise had come from.

When I completely around I saw that there was nothing there. My limbs felt like they were vibrating with energy; due to how scared I felt no doubt. Fear that something lurked in the shadows of the trees, waiting for me. I stared at the edge of the trees as I felt my heart accelerate and become erratic. I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself, but ended up holding it altogether because I heard more rustling.

The thin branches and ferns started to tremble as whatever was hiding behind them walked into the meadow. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was coming for me.

"Bella?" a familiar sounding voice asked. But I didn't open my eyes. I thought it was my head playing tricks on me, to convince me all was well, when I was going to die or something. "Bella?" the voice asked again as it got closer and louder. I could feel myself visibly shaking and I tried to shut my eyes even more. The moonlight was cut off in front of me because the person had blocked off its connection to me. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

The energy I felt in my arms and legs turned into a tingly-ness as I let out my held breath and opened my eyes.

There standing in front of me with knitted eyebrows and slackened jaw, was Edward. He looked like a gift from the gods as he stood before me, the light of the moon highlighting the edges of his form. "Edward?"

"Yes, what are you doing out here? It's nearly two in the morning."

"I was walking… Do you live in that house?" I asked pointing in the direction of it and avoiding his initial question.

**EPOV**

"Yes." I answered her, wondering why the fuck she was in my meadow. No one knew about this part of land that was hidden in the trees. No one but me. She nodded her head and looked around with worried/ relived eyes as she tried to calm her breathing. "What are you doing here?" I asked again slowly so that it would sink in and I would get a straight answer from her.

She looked so scared as I walked through the grass towards her. I felt bad that I had snuck up on her. But how the hell was I suppose to know she would be here? I was under the impression this was my fucking secret spot.

She looked up at me with a sheepish grimace as she answered me. "I snuck out of my house. I needed to think. This place helps with that."

"You've been here before?" I asked her. It seemed too far out into the forest for someone that didn't live in the immediate area to know about. Not that there's anyone else living out here. Esme loved that the house was so secluded.

"Not in a long time. I used to come here after my mom died. It's been months since…" she trailed off as she looked around the small meadow.

"I come here almost every night. This place does help; with thinking." That's exactly why I had come here tonight. To think about Bella. Remembering why I was here made we wonder again exactly why she was here. "So why did you sneak out?" Her head fell a little bit as she looked down at the grass. Inappropriate question. _You fucking idiot!_ I was always asking her questions that weren't any of my fucking business. She probably thinks I'm a dick who can't mind his own business.

"Oh, you know my oversensitivity again…" She waved her hand in the air dismissing it, but there was still pain in her eyes. I felt my face involuntarily turn into a mask of curiosity as I cocked my head to the side. She looked down at her lap then sighed, defeated. "This weekend is my mom's birthday… I forgot about it and… well I didn't want to be upset about it in front of Charlie and I didn't want to talk about it, so I snuck out, not knowing where I was going, and ended up here." She finished with another sigh and looked up at me from the tree stump she sat on.

"Sorry I brought it up." I said smiling repentantly.

She waved her hand in the air again as she shook her head. "It's actually strangely comfortable to talk o you about stuff like that. Even though we've only known each other two days… I haven't ranted on about music since before she died. And you…no one can sit there and actually listen to me. Not even Alice. But you can…" She shifted to the edge of the stump, unconsciously making room for one more next to her, as she chuckled softly to herself. Without thinking I went to sit next to her.

The small seat gave us little room to have our own space. As we both got comfortable, our elbows touched. Even through the fabric of our sweaters, the intensity of the currents going through my arm was that same as when we had skin-to-skin contact. I let it fucking burn through me, excited by the way it felt, until I felt the calm after-affect of it. When it came, the burning sensation was gone in an instant, and I felt relieved that it was there to sooth, even thought the burning was just as enjoyable.

I was distracted by Bella laughing next to me. I looked down at her, my mouth shifting from a smile I didn't know I was wearing, to a frown. What was she laughing for? Everything happened in mere seconds, nothing funny could possibly have happened with that short time frame.

"Do you feel that too?" she asked looking up at me as she continued to laugh softly. When she saw my frown she looked back to her lap, her cheeks reddening.

She felt it too. I felt so fucking relieved that she did, and that I wasn't going crazy. My whole body filled with relief, but it was soon overcome by anxiety. Now that we both knew we each felt it, why was it there? I couldn't complain; I fucking liked it, but…

"Why… Why do you think it's…there?" I asked her not looking into her eyes. Our elbows were still touching but neither of us made it a point to break out contact. It felt like she was forcing her arm to stay with mine, even.

"I don't know… but I like it." She said, pausing to chuckle again. "It's comfortable and nice." She shook her head like she thought she wasn't making any sense, but she was. I understood her perfectly. It _was_ nice, it made everything feel right.

We both were quiet as we stared at our touching elbows for another minute before she noticed the iPod in my hands. She quirked an eyebrow speculatively at the little, blue music player. "I put the songs you gave me on it. I came here to listen it to it in peace." I said shrugging.

"What song are you listening to?" she muttered mostly to herself as she reached over to take it from my hands, our elbows always together. Her fingertips brushed my palm like they did earlier today. And like earlier today, the currents pulsed up my arm until there was more soothing calmness.

Her eyes we on mine then as she bit her lip, fighting a smile. My heart accelerated as I looked into her eyes. She blinked and continued to take the iPod from me, stopping the soothing, so all that was left between our hands was nothing. She looked down at it when she had it in her lap and ran her fingers over the controls, turning it on.

"Ah, _Twilight Time_. It wasn't a terribly big song in the fifties. I think that's why I like it so much. It's that underdog quality. It's defiantly a classic."

"I've listened to it about three times now… and I don't see an underdog quality." I told her sincerely, shaking my head.

"Three times is not nearly enough!" she said in mock horror. "But I'll explain it to you anyways. It will be your first lesson." She stared at me seriously as she spoke, "Compared to the other singers of that time period, like Elvis and Little Richard, The Platters have a sound that's smooth and easy to _sway_ to. Not like the more upbeat songs that are easy to 'jive' to. Listen to it about… oh a hundred more times? Then listen to the other songs from the fifties. You'll understand where I'm coming from, then." I nodded my head at her trying to fight a smile. It was so fucking cute when she was so serious. It reminded me of a bossy five year old.

She continued to scan through the song, humming the chorus of _Twilight Time_. I stared at her as she started to rock from side-to-side to her humming, pushing me along with her, due to the fact we were still connected. _I guess she was right about the swaying thing._

"Crap on a shit sandwich!" she almost shouted.

**BPOV**

I looked at the time on the screen of Edward's iPod and it read three fifteen in the morning. "Charlie's going to be awake in an hour or so. I need to get back." I looked back at the trees and remembered it took me well over four hours to get here. I didn't know how I was going make it back in time.

"I'll drive you back so you don't have to walk." He suggested with a shrug.

"No, you don't have to. Besides won't the car wake your parents?"

"No. they're in Seattle for the night. Esme's work…" he trailed off shrugging again. "And Emmet… well he cam sleep through just about anything. Jasper falls asleep with headphones in his ears."

I pursed my lips as I considered Edward driving me home. The sound of a car wouldn't wake Charlie either. He slept like the dead. "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." He said with a crooked smile.

We both started to get up before we remember our touching elbows. I sat there, not wanting to be the first to stop the niceness of the feeling our touch had, but also not wanting him to stop it either. With a defeated sigh he started to pull his arm away to get up. I did the same.

We walked in silence through the forest until we got to the backyard of his house. I turned to his to ask him if he would walk closer to me because I felt uneasy now. I had gotten used to the calm, that without it I now I felt off. But I didn't realizing it would be an awkward question to ask. So u turned back forward and continued to walk.

We walked into the garage next to the house. There were three cars parked in it; a red Jeep, a silver Volvo, and a white Audi. I had never seen Edward drive before so I didn't know which one was his. I stood there waiting for him to point in the direction of the right car. He pulled out a set of car keys then looked up at me with that same crooked smile. I breathing hitched slightly.

He waved me to the Volvo in the middle. He unlocked it as I made my way over. I slid into the passenger seat and closed the door quickly so that there would be the minimum amount of noise possible. As he got into the driver seat, I took the time to look around the car.

The seats were tan leather. It was so immaculate on the inside and out, it seemed like a new car. But it didn't have that 'new car smell'. It was musky and sweet and… boyish? No. But it was amazing and it suited his demeanor—what I know thus far of it—perfectly. I smiled to myself slightly as he started that car.

"This is a really nice car." I said still scanning around every inch of it.

"Thanks. You should see Emmet's Jeep," he said sarcastically. "Well then again, maybe you shouldn't. He's the biggest fucking pig… it's disgusting when the Jeep isn't clean."

"Either way, they're both better than my truck." I said laughing. _Anything_ was better than it, looks wise. I don't think I could ever find it in myself to get a fancy car like Edward's.

"What kind of truck do you have?" he asked, his eyes on the road ahead. We had already pulled out of the garage and we going down an unpaved road, I didn't know existed.

"Err... It's from the fifties. But I can't remember the year." I let out and embarrassed chuckle. I knew the thing was old, but I was always polite and never asked its age. Just as if it were a middle aged woman. And I really didn't care, just so long as it got me where I needed to go.

He laughed softly keeping his eyes on the road. I looked around a bit more, feeling slightly nose, but I couldn't help myself. I scanned around the backseat. I abruptly stopped when my eyes landed on a giant wad of plastic and metal. I reached over behind Edward's seat, and had to take the thing with both hands it was so heavy.

"What are you doing?" His question was slightly muffled due to the fact that I was almost completely out of my seat, reaching. The only keeping me down was the seatbelt. But I could just barely detect the smile in his voice. _Damn my short arms!_

Ignored his question and kept at it. When I finally got it in hand, I scooted back into place and I was able to make out what it was. A camera. I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead as the camera rested in my lap.

"I have been going on and on about music, I didn't think to ask you about this." I said pointing to the camera at the end.

He chuckled with a big smile on his face. "I actually don't mind. It's very interesting; the music you gave me. I like it."

"Take a right here." I said as we pulled up on one of the main roads in Forks. "Well I'm sure _photography_ is interesting too. Tell me about this stuff."

His eyes widened as he continued to stare out the windshield. "How would you feel, Bella, if I were to call your music 'stuff'?" The bottom half of my body went mushy and tingly all at the same time as he said my name in that tone of voice. It was serious with a slight undertone of teasing.

Understanding what he meant, I tried to mimic his tone as I answered. "I would feel completely insulted! And feed this certain uninformed person," I made a pointed glance at him with a smug smile and he smiled back despite himself, "my two-sense in _heaps_!" His lips were in a tight line like he was fighting off laughter as he gestured his hand towards me in a silent 'that's what I thought.' "Are you going to feed me your two-sense?" I asked him, really interested in his hobby.

He chuckled _again_ as he shook his head. He was laughing a lot tonight. We both were. I stared at him waiting for his answer when he turned to me, taking his hands off the wheel completely. My stomach lurched ever-so-slightly as the back of my mind processed his actions.

"Not tonight. This is your house right?" he pointed behind me out the window. I turned to follow the direction of his finger and saw that we were indeed in front of my house. I nodded and sighed sadly.

"You drive too fast." I muttered to myself, disappointment clear in my voice. "Thanks again for driving me home." I said louder with a small smile, hoping he couldn't detect my discontent. I turned to open the door but stopped when I heard his voice.

"Bella?"

I shifted back to him a bit too eagerly, glad that I didn't have to leave his presence just quite yet. "Yeah?"

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" As he asked his question his eyes darted to the time on the dashboard quickly then back to me. He obviously wondered that due to the time—three twenty-five— I would feel too tired to go to school in the morning.

I laughed in my head, giddy that he wanted to see me again. I nodded and answered, "Yes, I'll be there. I'll be exhausted and barely functioning, but I'll be there nonetheless. I promise." I joked, laughing out loud this time. A pleased smile crossed his face as he nodded back, laughing with me.

"Exhausted. Barely functioning. I promise the same." He said trying to keep a serious face my failing miserably.

I turned, to get out this time, glad that in mere hours I would see him again. To talk photography and nothing more. He says he enjoys the music talk, but I'm sure he'd love to teach me something. God knows I don't know a damned thing about how to use a camera other than the one on my phone.

**EPOV**

I watched as she got out of my car and made her way to the trees next to her house. She disappeared into the darkness and I felt worried that maybe I should go and help her. Just as I was about he get out and see if she hadn't fallen into a fucking ditch or something, I saw white scaling the tree closest to the house. I realized it was her as she shifted around so that she was straddling the end of a tree branch that stuck straight out to the house.

She swung her legs over the sill of the window and scooted the rest of the way in. I was beyond relived that she got in safely and didn't break anything. She looked do fucking breakable. She leaned out of the window and waved at me then disappearing back inside, not giving me a chance to wave back. There was total darkness outside when I saw that the light from her window went out.

I started the car and made a u-turn in the middle of the road so I could go back the way I came. The whole ride home I thought of Bella and our touch and everything else that went down in the meadow tonight.

When I got to the house I pulled into the garage and just sat there for a few minuets after I had turned the car off. I started to feel myself doze off as I sat there, so I decided it was time to hit the sack. I glanced at the time of the dash and it read three forty-five. I had been sitting there for longer then I had planed. I climbed out of the car and trudged my way to the back door of the house that lead into the dining room.

Once I was at the base of the stairs in the foyer I contemplated just sleeping on the couch in the living room. It was smaller than the one in my room but seeing as I was too tired to climb two fights of stairs; it seemed to be the most convenient option.

I let out a long sigh as I stared at the stairs some more. I resolved that my bed would me more comfortable then either couch. I slowly ascended the steps two feet at a time until I _finally_ made it to my bedroom door. I walked it and straight to my bathroom to brush my teeth and change. The cold faucet water on my face gave me enough energy to make it to my bed, instead of just plopping down of the bathroom floor.

Once I was under the covers and inside the groove my body had made after years of sleeping in the same position in the middle of the bed, I was instantly overcome by sleep.

******

"Come here, Edward."

She was sitting in the middle of my bed, dressed from head to toe in black leather. I had been sitting at my desk when she came up behind me earlier in the night and started to rub me down with her soft hands, from the top of my head to mid-calf. And I mean _everywhere_. Once she was satisfied that she had touched me in every place possible she moved to the bed, leaving me in the desk chair with a fucking excruciating hard-on. I couldn't remember how she got into my room but it didn't matter as I walked to the bed like she had asked.

"Lay down with me, Edward." She said patting the spot next to her. I crawled onto the bed, scooting at close to her as possible. She moved so that she was sitting directly in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. Her touch didn't initiate the currents like I had expected.

"Bella… what are you doing?" I asked as my dick strained against my plaid pajama bottoms.

She moved to her knees and walked on them, closer to me until she was hovering right over my lap. She sat down and brought her legs around my waist so that they were wrapped around me completely. "Well I thought we could do something fun tonight." She whispered it into my ear with sex saturating every word.

I felt myself push up against the leather that covered her pussy. She felt it too as she leaned down farther to take my ear lobe into her mouth, biting it. She didn't bit hard though. I didn't even feel it and yet it was so sexy. She was trying to tease me. I growled involuntarily as she pulled away with the sexiest smug, grin I'd ever seen.

"Fuck…" I bucked my hips into her again. She started to giggle uncontrollably. I looked at her not realizing what was funny as I tried to reach her face with my hands so I could kiss her. When I got my hand about an inch away from her face her giggles came out harder and deeper in tone. Then it sounded like there was another set of lungs laughing with her.

"Edward's havin' a sex dream." Bella said, her voice sounding very mannish.

"It's probably about Bella. I think her likes her," said the other voice. It sounded thick like it was trying to control the laughter that threatened to spill out. It also sounded a lot like Jasper.

Then realization hit me like a ton of fucking bricks. My eyes shot open too see Emmet and Jasper standing in the doorway trying to control their snickers. I looked down and sure enough I was fucking pitching a tent big enough to fit two small children under there. I grabbed a pillow from behind my head to unsuccessfully cover my enormous hard-on.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my room?" I yelled at them as they laughed harder at my attempt to hide myself.

"It's almost eight. We came up here to make sure you weren't passed out cold or dead even. You're usually the first one up out of the whole family. Then…Well then… we walked in on this." Emmett said, pausing twice to unsuccessfully hold back more snickers, then pointed toward the area of the bed where I held the pillow.

"Leather on Bella? That's kinky." Jasper said through tight lips, but then let out a snicker.

"Get the fuck out! I'll be down in ten minutes." They left without another word.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, fumbling every now and then as I pulled my jeans up, seeing as I was still hard and it wouldn't go away until I relived myself or I forgot about it. I doubt I would forget anything with Jasper and Emmet around. I would have to suffer the day.

The drive to the school was quiet except for the radio and a few laughs disguised as coughs. I was fuming the whole time. They had no fucking right to be in my room. Do I ever just barge in on them when they aren't down stairs before seven thirty? No. So why the fuck do they think it's okay for them to do it? _Because they're asses, that's why._

The three of us got to the school late of course. We parted without words. When they thought I wasn't in hearing distance, I heard their rowdy laughter as I walked to my first class.

**BPOV**

This morning when I got to the school, I didn't see Edward or his car—or any of the other cars I had seen last night— anywhere at the school. I figured he would be too tired to wake up early, but so was I and I still got to the school with minutes to spare.

Alice was just as impatient as I was; I could feel it radiating off of her. I wasn't exactly as obvious as she was. I stood next to her and tried to be as calm and collected as I could be, what with my minutely growing impatience.

Once it got to be about three minutes before the first bell, the both of us gave up. We trudged and sloshed our way from the parking lot and into the school.

I was a bit disappointed as I sat there in my first period English class. Edward said he would be here. Promised in fact. I didn't even feel all that tired actually. I woke up at seven this morning, since I gave myself an extra hour of sleep, and took my time getting dressed. I hadn't yawned yet. _Oh wait, there I go… yawnnn. Damn it._

The rest of the hour and the next, I trying my damnedest to not fall asleep. Mike Newton sat next to me in my first two classes, so every time I would doze off he would tap me on the shoulder so I could wake up. He's a good kid. When he's not trailing after some girl with goo-goo eyes.

I knew Spanish with Alice would be better. She would be sure my eyes would never close, not even to blink. Even though she didn't know _why_ I was tired, she could tell I was and she would keep me awake.

When I walked into Spanish, Alice was already in her seat with a satisfied smile plastered on her face. My eyes narrowed wonderingly at her as I walked to me seat. But I quickly composed my features because what ever made Alice smile like that probably involved some hoop-la that I surely wouldn't enjoy.

There was nothing for us to do but study for our next Spanish test. Alice and I partnered up and went through our flash cards, quizzing each other. The whole time that smile still in place. She's been doing that a lot lately. It was kind of annoying when I'm in some sort of not-so-pleasant mood. To day I _almost_ wanted to smile with her, but I had nothing to be pleased with, like she seemed to be.

When the hour was up we walked to the cafeteria, every now and then talking about the Spanish test. Right before we got the entrance of the cafeteria, I couldn't take it any more. The smirk was getting progressively bigger, I couldn't help it; I had to ask.

"What's going on with you today?" I asked as she started to push through the doors.

She stopped and turned to answer me. I could barely see her eyes. They had become slits in her face to make room for her mile-long smile. "Right before Spanish, Jasper came up to me and kissed me!" She started to bounce up and down next to me and I remembered that the two of them had a date last night.

So if Jasper was here then Edward had to be here too. I looked down at Alice with visible light in my eyes. I could even feel it. She took it for excitement for her though. Which was okay because I had no right to feel excited to see a person I hardly knew.

We walked through the doors then and wasted no time to look in the direction of the table that we knew they would be at. I stiffened when I took in the picture before me. There was only two again today, but no the same two. Jasper was there next to Emmett and…Rosalie? I guess Emmett asked her to sit with them. But no Edward. I felt suddenly nauseous and not hungry for pudding.

Alice on the other hand had controlled her bouncing enough so that it was just a little shudder every-so-often.

We went through the lunch lines quickly, or Alice did, I was following her around at a more comfortable pace, not the full-on sprint like she was doing. When we were at the cash register, Alice had a tray-full of salad and fruit. I had only a bottle of water.

"You need to eat something, Bella." Alice said very motherly.

"I not hungry." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. She stared at me for a beat longer, and then turned back to the register.

I was getting a little annoyed as I watched Alice fish through her purse for _exact_ change. I started to scan the room as I waited. I hadn't even gotten halfway around when I eyes stopped on a mop of messy bronze hair at the register a little ways from us.

Relief filled me as I watched Edward give a bill to the lunch lady and turn to walk towards the tables. He turned just enough so that I could see his profile perfectly. I could feel my impatience coming back to me.

"Alice could you hurry?" I started to rush her so we could sit.

"Hold on, Bella… I know I have…. Ha! Here it is. Three dollars and forty-nine cents ex-act-ly!" She emphasized all of the syllables in the word as she handed the money to the lunch lady then stood off to the side to wait for me to pay for my lone seventy-five cent water bottle.

The both of us rushed to the table, struggling to keep our feet at a normal paced walk. As soon as we got to the table we was Rosalie laughing into Emmett shoulder while he glared at Jasper and Edward. Alice pulled the seat between Jasper and Emmet to sit and I made my way over to the opposite side of the table to sit next to Edward.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, breaking through the obvious tension with her trilling voice.

"Nothing." Emmett said in a tone that clearly meant 'drop it'.

"Now wait." Jasper said looking between me and Alice. "I think they should have an opinion in this too. Don't you Eddie?"

"I do indeed." Edward said smugly.

"Again, what's going on?" Alice interrupted slightly annoyed.

"We were just discussing whether or not a grown-ass man of eighteen should have pink Barbie Princess pajama bottoms to wear every night." I just stared at Jasper after he spoke, trying to process what he'd said.

Then I looked up at Emmett who was still glaring at his brothers, both of which were holding back laughter. I stared for another second, then it cam up without my permission. I let out the biggest, loudest laugh I had ever heard come out of me before. It was a rude thing to do, but I couldn't help my self. All I could imagine at that moment was this bear of a man in pink Barbie pajama bottoms. He turned to glare at me then, which made me laugh harder. Then a gleam came to his eyes and he smirked mischievously.

"Well, at least it's better to have Barbie all over my lower half at night, in stead of being teased by a chick in leather." He looked me right in the eyes as he said this, and my laughing stopped. I had no idea what he was talking about. _Did he just call me a tease? When the hell did I ever wear _leather_?_

He looked back at Edward with another smirk. Alice, Rosalie, and I were utterly taken aback by what he said. It didn't make any sense. I looked at Edward too and he was the one glaring now. And Jasper was _still_ trying to stifle laughter, but at Edward this time. Then Emmett asked me a question but looked at Edward the whole time.

"Bella, would you ever wear leather? For sexual purposes I mean." Rosalie visibly stiffened next to him after he asked his question.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked. It was all I could come up with to say. The closest thing I had ever some to sex was the shower head and my own hand, but I don't think I would need to wear something risqué to get me off.

"Emmett that's not funny. Such your fucking mouth." Edward spoke through his teeth next to me and I felt suddenly self-conscious. Emmett smirked again at him then turned his attention back to Rosalie, who looked like combination of pissed and shocked. Probably wondering what the hell he was doing asking me a question like that when there is obviously something between the both of them.

"I'll tell you about it later," he murmured to Rosalie as he pulled her from her seat. She nodded then shot her eyes in my direction before they walked to the doors of the cafeteria. Before they were even out I heard Rosalie cackle loudly. She was obviously just informed about the reason for his behavior back here.

Alice and Jasper had already gone off into there own little world. They sat so close I wondered why they hadn't started to make out yet.

I turned to that I was facing Edward, who now had his head bowed toward the table in apparent embarrassment.

**EPOV**

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. It was obvious that she was still in shock over Emmett's questioning.

"Yeah." I chuckled lifelessly because it was lie. I wasn't okay. I was about ready to fucking throw down then and there with Emmett for bringing that up. _He's such a fucking dick._

I saw from the corner of my eye that she had pursed her full lips and looked up at Alice and Jasper. She looked back at me with determination in her eyes. She raised her hand a placed it on my shoulder like she did yesterday. She obviously did it to comfort me, and it worked. The searing pain flushed everything from by brain so that there was nothing left in there but her touch. When it was over I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said smiling back, but there was a lot of curiosity in here eyes and I knew it wouldn't be long before she asked me about it. "So do you want to explain what the hell that was about?" Fuck. _Give me some time _please.

"It was nothing… Emmett's just an ass"

"Ass or not, those questions seemed pretty specific." She arched her eyebrow at me, telling me to explain.

"It's _more_ than extremely embarrassing. Just… can we drop it?" I really didn't want to admit how much of a boy I was in that just three days with her makes me hard. Hell, if I can remember correctly, she's gotten me harder than any girl ever has before.

"Oh come on," she said pushing on my shoulder so that I wobbled slightly. "It can't be more embarrassing than not knowing any of the great songs out there. By the way, be glad I don't give you harder time about that. You scored points for knowing the Carpenters."

I laughed humorlessly. I hadn't really known. I just took a really fucking good guess… and the whole Emmett/leather thing…

"So I brought my camera today." I wanted to change the subject so bad, I hoped she understood that. She did. She narrowed her eyes at me then removed her hand from my shoulder, breaking the calm current.

"You did; did you?" She started to unscrew the cap of her water as she asked. She couldn't get it open and started hugging it to her chest and biting her lip as she tried to get it off. And god…

Bittersweet images that all somehow seemed to center around Bella, danced around in my head.

Leather.

Bella.

My room.

Bella in leather.

Bella in leather in my room…on me…

_Oh fucking god!_

She had to be fucking aware of what she did to me.

I couldn't handle it any more. My pants were too tight. I grabbed the bottle from her and answered,

"Yeah. You wanted to know more about it." I shrugged as I unscrewed the cap. It wouldn't budge. Fucking thing must be glued on.

"Yeah," she said, taking the bottle back and nodding her head. She pulled it to her chest again and I had to look away. The water just added another excruciatingly sexy element to the mix.

Bella wet.

_Oh god, strike me down now. I can't handle this anymore._ Nothing. Well god must hate me then.

"So what are you going to teach me?"

I looked back down at her and she was taking a swig of the water. I felt slightly relieved when I saw her drinking because all I could think at that moment was _how the hell did she get that damned thing open?_

"Um… what do you want to learn?"

She put her finger to the corner of her chin and looked up at the ceiling and thought. I took the moment to give her the up-down. I looked her over and saw she was wearing a red Ramones beater under a yellow sweater. It was so fucking sexy… I need to look away again. So I looked down. Eyes stopped involuntarily at her legs. She was wearing denim shorts with frayed edges. Like she had cut then from jeans. Nothing like the shit designer chain stores have.

The blue of the denim against her creamy thighs was so… there are no words. There are bodily functions however. My dick twitched as I looked at her bare legs. It was so much better than leather. Less material.

She looked back at me again with a confused look on her face, and I felt smug. "What is there to learn?"

"Uh, everything. There are photographers, the works they did, the different genres… a lot more. Where do you want to start?"

"Photographers?"

I was loving the change in conversation. I could feel my jeans getting looser. "Okay. We'll start with Man Ray. He was like the shit; Salvador Dali of photography if you please." Her face was bright as I ranted, but then fell into a confused/frustrated grimace when I finished. "Not so fun being the ignorant is it?" I asked knowingly. Her lips turned up into a timid smile as she shook her head at me. Then she let out a small chuckle that grew into heaps of laughter.

When she'd sobered up she looked at me and said, "Ah, but that's the beauty of education; you become an expert at something."

"Yes… beauty…" my mind lost focus yet again. I swear I think I have mild ADD when it comes to this girl. My mind drifted off to other scenarios with her when she said the word beauty. These we less hard-on inducing though.

Bella listening to music.

Bella _talking_ about music.

Bella in the meadow…

Beautiful.

"Okay, so I'll Google this Man Ray character for homework," she said waving her and in front of her, dismissing the topic.

"You honestly never heard of him? Not even the name?"

"I've heard of Nigel Barker." Another look of confusion crossed her face as she shrugged.

I couldn't believe my fucking ears. "Nigel Barker?!" I asked incredulous. He guy was a hack that's only famous because he's friends with a twenty-foot-tall giant diva-bitch.

"Well forgive me if my television diet includes a weekly dose of _America's Next Top Model_."

"You're forgiven. But seriously, your pop culture knowledge is in just as severe need of fine tuning as mine does."

She nodded and continued to ask me questions and gathering Google-ables for her 'homework'.

* * *

A/N: So yeah I got kinda cheesy with the title and the song, but again, what the hell. It was too tempting and a very good song and I thought it would be facking brilliant.

Ah well. Th-th-that's all for now folks.

Review please! They make me frisky! Maybe more sourness? I don't know. It's up to you.

Much Much Love!


End file.
